Beneath Your Beautiful
by arubagirl0926
Summary: Sequel to La Bella Vita. See Brooke and Lucas four years from there, entering marriage and whatever else life throws at them. You don't have to read the first one to understand this.
1. A Life That's Good

_**Hey guys, so this is the sequel to my previous story La Bella Vita. To my previous readers, I hope this lives up to your expectations. To my new readers, hopefully, you don't need to read that story to understand this one but if you have any questions please feel free to ask; as well as if you would like see a certain plot line, I am more than willing to try and work it in. I hope everyone likes this and enjoys reading to see what happened to Lucas and Brooke four years from where La Bella Vita left off at. **_

* * *

><p><em>Sittin' here tonight,<br>By the fire light,  
>it reminds me I already have more than I should.<em>

_I don't need fame, no one to know my name,  
>at the end of the day,<br>Lord I pray, I have a life that's good._

"Merry Christmas, fiancé." I said, leaning up on my elbows and kissing Lucas

"You know it's not Christmas yet babe, it still Christmas Eve."

"Yea, I know. But that was one of the best presents I've ever gotten." I said, smiling at the idea that we just had hot passionate sex on the floor of the living room.

"Well, there is plenty more of that came from."

"Oh yea, well why don't you show me." I said, egging him on. And Lucas fell for it, he rolled over and was now on top of me and kissing me ever so gently. That was until the house phone started ringing.

"Luke…not that…I don't love this…but the phone is ringing." I said in between kissing.

"Yea, I know."

"So, you don't plan on stopping so one of us could answer it?"

"Nope."

"Fine..." I started to say, until my cell phone started ringing. "Babe, who ever it is, it must be important because they keep trying to get in touch with us."

"Alright, go ahead and answer it." Lucas said, causing me to get up and get my phone, with a sheet wrapped around me.

"Hey Hales…" I started to say, while Lucas was kissing my shoulder and making his way up my neck, but stopped when he noticed I tensed up. "…slow down…take a deep breath, I'll be down there as soon as I can. Just be strong until I get there and call if you hear anything."

"What's going on?" Lucas asked, now too getting nervous.

"Nathan was in a bad car accident, Haley is a mess. I need to go down and be there for her." I said in a quick tone, running my fingers through my hair.

"Where the girls with him?"

"No, thank God."

"Cheery, you know I love you and love Haley and Nathan too, but you can't go down there right now. There's a storm going on and it's only going to get worse."

"I know Luke, but what am I supposed to do? She'd do the same exact thing for me. I need to go, how about you come with me? I feel more comfortable with you driving with this weather and it will give me some company during the drive." I was trying to keep my emotions in check, but I felt so helpless.

"I'm ok with that, you go pack us an over night back and I'll get the car ready."

"Ok, and hey Luke?"

"Yea?"

"I love you for doing this, and I love you so much for being there for me."

"I love you too, and I don't mind because you are right, they would do the same for us." Lucas said, kissing me before going our separate ways. The drive down to Nathan and Haley's took about 5 hours and shockingly I fell asleep in the car on the ride down. Low and behold we were there, making own way through Raleigh Memorial trying to find Haley.

"Aunt Brooke!" Four year old Bella screamed and ran towards her 'aunt', causing her mother to snap her head towards the new visitors

"Hey you…I missed you." I said, once I situated Bella in her arms, not having seen the girl in person for a couple of months. This in turn caused Bella to curl up real close to me, almost as if she was falling asleep; I planted a loving kiss on her head.

"I've miss you too." Bella said, yawning. Once they made their way back to Haley, I gave Bella over to Luke so I could comfort my best friend. I embraced Haley asking the number one question on her mind.

"Hales…what happened?"

"Nathan was going out to get some milk or something, I don't remember…he was gone for a while…and then I got a phone call saying he was in a bad accident and they said he was in critical condition. I…I…I didn't know what to do. The kids where already sleeping and…" Haley stammered, crying again that night.

"Shhhhussshhh." I said, trying to somewhat relax her. "You listen to me...Nathan is going to be just fine."

"How do you know that?" Haley said, snapping at me.

"Because that boy loves you and those kids… and he'll fight like hell to make sure that he is by your side. Now, I will wait here with you while Lucas takes the kids back to your house. It's not right for them to spend the whole night in the hospital, and not to mention it's the early hours of Christmas morning too."

"No, you have to go get some sleep too. It's late and you just drove five hours in this storm."

"Hales, stop being so stubborn; I'm fine. And besides I need to be here for you. I don't want to leave you alone."

"I know you don't and I thank you for that, but it will make me feel somewhat better if I know that at least one of us will be sleeping in a bed tonight and be with the girls."

"Are you sure?" I asked, knowing that once Haley made up her mind, nothing going to change it.

"Positive"

"Fine, but you call me the minute you hear something, you hear me? No if, ands, or buts."

"Yes Mommy." Haley said, giving me and Luke a hug and ushering us off. Lucas grabbed a four month old Skylar's carrier, she was content and sleeping since I and Lucas got there. While I grabbed Bella who was now sleeping. As we walked out of the hospital, Lucas put his hands on the small of my back and whispered in my ear.

"Even though this isn't the right time or situation, but you look so sexy with Bella in your arms; I can't wait to have kids of our own." He was right, this was most definitely not the time for that, but I couldn't help but feel the same way too.


	2. I Got You

_Baby, I got you__  
><em>_When the right go wrong__  
><em>_When I'm scared to death and got nothing left to lean on___

A couple of hours later, the kids were fast asleep while I was wide awake in the guest bedroom. I hadn't heard anything from Haley since we got home and that worried me more. Within an instant I sat up straight up in bed, with more thoughts rushing to my head then I can handle.

"Luke, you awake?"

"mmm" he obviously mumbled, still sleeping somewhat.

"What are we gonna do about the presents?"

"What presents Pretty Girl?"

"The ones 'Santa' bought for the girls…I don't know where they hid them and if its even right for them to open them without Nathan and Haley here to see it. And what about your Mom and Lily? We were supposed to go over there for dinner today."

"Slow down…why don't you just call Haley to see what she wants to do with the presents and how Nathan is. And I'll just call mom in a couple of hours, when I know she is awake, and I'll explain to her what happened and I guess we'll just have to postpone Christmas dinner then."

"But Luke that isn't fair to her or Lily, she's gonna want to see her older brother on Christmas."

"I know, but I know that my mom will understand. And besides Lily's going to be so preoccupied with all the presents she got, she'll be ok. Now call Haley and stop worrying with that pretty little head of yours." Lucas said, pulling me close to him.

"Alright..." she slowly grabbed her phone, afraid of hearing more bad news. "Hales, what's going on? How is he?"

"They said a few broken ribs, a punctured lung, which he had to have surgery to fix, and many broken bones causing him to be in almost a full body cast."

"But he's ok for now?"

"Mhm, the doctor said he'll be here for about two weeks."

"That's good to hear I guess." I sighed, feeling relived that it was indeed good news. "I know that this is probably the farthest thing from your mind right now, but what do you want us to do when the girls wake up and expect to see presents under the tree? Like I can put them there and have them open it, but then it kills me that you guys aren't here to see this…and I…"

"B, stop rambling…I didn't even think of that….uhhh, the presents are in the bottom of my closet under some old sweatshirts and ummm, why not just keep them in the bag and bring them here to open them? Visiting hours start at like 10 I think, so it will give you guys some time to sleep, because I know that you haven't, and then it solves all problems."

"That's a genius idea, why didn't I think of that?!" I chuckled at ours inside joke and so did Haley.

"I don't know B…go to sleep, the girls will be up soon wanting to open presents."

"Ok, you go too."

Not long after that I fell right asleep. And actually slept for a solid 5 hours, which when I got up and realized that, took me by surprise. The girls didn't wake me up and I didn't even notice Lucas getting out of bed and that he wasn't there. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. But the sight in front of me caused me to stop in my tracks. Lucas and Bella were making chocolate chip pancakes, while Skylar was content playing with some toys in her high chair.

"Morning Aunt Brooke. Look, Uncle Lucas and I were making breakfast like Mommy and Daddy normally do on special mornings." Which broke my heart. Bella and Skylar may not be actually blood related, but those kids may have been my real nieces. I've been around for most of their firsts and everything like that, and it hurts me so much to see them in any sort of pain.

"Aw Bells, come here. Even though Mommy and Daddy aren't here this morning, they love you very much and wish they could be here. But hey, I talked to Mommy before and she said that we can come by later on and see them. How does that sound?"

"Amazing, hey Aunt Brooke did Santa come?"

"I don't know Bells, have you been a good girl this year?"

"Yes, a very good girl."

"I think he did stop by then, right Luke? We heard him last night?"

"Yes we did, and in fact when I got up this morning there was an actual note here saying that the presents were in the car and that we were to open them up with Mommy and Daddy."

"Oh, okay then." Bella said, before scurrying away into the living room to watch television.

"Don't get too comfortable in there, breakfast is almost ready." Lucas screamed to her.

"Ok, I won't."

"Morning Broody."

"Morning Cheery, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas yourself." The two love birds started kissing each other but unfortunately for them had to stop because Skylar starting making noises, which turned out to be some sort of laughing.

"I think they would have killed us if that kept going with her in the room."

"Oh yes they would have." I said laughing, while setting the table for breakfast.

"They're cute, aren't they?"

"Obviously, and you know what…I'm starting to get the feeling that they are ours and this is like some sort of glimpse of us into the future."

"You know I love them and the idea of having kids with you and mornings like this, and I love you so much, but don't get ahead of yourself Pretty Girl, we still have a little under two months until the wedding."

"You eat and I'll feed her?" I asked, motioning to Skylar as they were all at the table just getting ready to eat.

"Ok…wow, these are really good. Maybe Bella should come up and cook for us. What do you think babe?"

"I think that is a fantastic idea. She can maybe even do the cleaning too."

"No, I don't like cleaning. And I only good at making these and that's it."

"Alright I guess, but next time you come up and stay by us, you make us some, how's that sound?" I asked, not believing that I'm making cooking compromises with a four year old.

"Purrfffecccttt."

"Finish eating you goof." Once I noticed that Bella was almost done, she scurried her off to get dressed and I will be up there soon to check on her outfit. "The quicker you get dressed, the quicker we go see Mommy and Daddy." I said, just about finishing feeding the both me and the baby.

"Hey, I'm gonna go call Mom and then get ready, you gonna be ok in here with her while cleaning up the dishes?"

"Mhm, I'll be fine." Lucas gave me a quick kiss before leaving the room. As I was doing the dishes, while obviously keeping an eye on the baby, I grew more and more worried about Haley. All of those feelings that rushed through Haley's body in the past twelve hours have to come out some how and I'm just silently praying it doesn't come out in front the girls.

"…I know Ma, but there's nothing I can do about it." I only started listening half way through the sentence but it still worried me about the contents of the rest of the sentence and the whole conversation. _Perfect timing_, I thought, noticing that the breakfast dishes were all cleaned and put away; I wanted to go into the living room and listen on the conversation my fiancé was having. "Just wish everyone a Merry Christmas and tell them that I'll see them soon." I saw how frustrated Lucas was getting, so I snaked my arms around his neck and just held him tight.

"You ok?" I asked, knowing that it may damper my somewhat good mood.

"Ya, I guess."

"I'm so sorry Luke, this is all my fault. You're missing out celebrating Christmas with your family. I took you away from them to rush down here to be with my family. Why don't you just head home now, I don't know how long I'll be here for, maybe the whole week or just a couple of days, and besides if you do you can make it just in time for dessert."

"Babe, it is what it is. I'm here with you and you're my most important family right now. The situation obviously sucks, but there's nothing that I could have done to prevent it or change it. I don't truly care that much that I'm not with Mom and all them, as long as I'm right beside you I'm happy….really."

"Luke, I love you so much." She said bending down and giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too…and this wasn't how I wanted to do you this. I wanted to have this under the tree and have you open it this morning, but life got in the way. Anyway, I got you a little something." Lucas said pulling out a tiny jewelry case out of his pocket

"We agreed on no Christmas presents this year…"

"It's not a Christmas present; more of a present to show you how proud I am of you for finishing school early and getting ready to open up the boutique, all while planning a wedding. You are truly a super woman. A super woman who opened up her heart to me, so I wanted to show you mine." Happy tears started trickling down my face. I slowly opened the case to reveal a white gold _Open Heart Necklace_ with the words 'You're mine forever' engraved on the back.

"Luke, it's so beautiful."

"Only the best for my girl." No words could explain how happy I was at this moment, and how in love I was with my fiancée; so I did the one thing I knew that would do the trick, I kissed him and we just snuggled up on the couch temporally forgetting the rest of the world.


	3. Both of Us

3

_I, wish I, was strong enough,__  
><em>_To lift, not one, but both of us,__  
><em>_Someday I will be strong enough,__  
><em>_To lift, not one, but both of us__  
><em>

Going to the hospital that early in the morning with two kids that aren't even your own, is kind of weird. Throw in going in on Christmas morning just makes it even stranger. Walking up to Nathan's room, I felt kind of eerie. I was never a big fan of hospitals and the idea of not knowing what Nathan would like frightened me. The little "family" got to the room, and Bella ran straight up to her mother, similar to the way she did to me the night before.

"Mommy!"

"There's my pumpkin! How are you? Were you a good girl for Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas?" Haley asked, giving so many kisses to the two of them.

"Mhm, I missed you so much. But I kinda liked having them there and taking care of me."

"Well maybe I'll just have to ship the two of you up there for long weekends then."

"We would love them, we actually made a secret deal with Bella. Right Bells?" I winked at the toddler.

"Oh, ok then." Haley said, obviously confused.

"But seriously Hales, they were fine. Nothing to worry about on this end."

"Ya, Haley…if anything, you to need to worry about Brooke corrupting them too much." Lucas said, and immediately received a loving slap and look from me.

"Mommy, is Daddy sleeping?" Bella asked, tugging on her mother's sweatshirt.

"Uhh, ya. He uhh should be up soon." Haley answered after some time, not wanting to fully explain to her daughter what was happening.

"Hey, Bells why don't you take Uncle Lucas down stairs to the cafeteria and get him some Christmas cookies for being such a good boy this year." I said, noticing that this would be the perfect time to talk to Haley about everything; so I got some money out and handed it to Bella. "Spill Hales, I know you want to." I said as soon as they left and little did I know that just by saying that, the flood gates opened.

"Hhhheeee….IIII….alll…." Haley barely got out between sobs.

"Shush…breathe….let it all out and then we'll talk." I rubbed soothing circles on the girl's back, trying to calm her down.

"I almost lost him B."  
>"I know, but hey he's fine and he's going to be fine…this is just a speed bump right now."<p>

"It's my fault…if I didn't tell him to go get milk, we wouldn't be here."  
>"Hales, look at me…this isn't your fault, don't ever think that."<p>

"It's hard not too…"

"I know, but you just have to think positively ok? Everything that was broken was fixed. I know the casts and bruises are scary looking but they will go away."

"Okay.."

"Now go freshen up before Bella gets back cause you don't want her to see you like that."

"I agree with I on that one…" a weak voice said, but the comment completely bypassed Haley's ears, not mine.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Well good morning to you too…Where's the other one?" Nathan asked, noticing Skylar's carrier on the chair and that's it.

"I made Luke take her to get food so I can properly talk to your wife without scaring her."

"Oh, thank you for this, for being here so quick and on a holiday too. I know that Haley said awhile back that you guys had plans with his family and what not." Nathan said through gritted teeth, you could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"Ya, going by Luke's mom's and spending the day there…"

"Thank you then from the bottom of my heart, I know this is unbelievable timing and luck, but I'm glad to know that you're here and stepped up for the girls sake, including Haley's. It means a lot to me."

"Nate, you know I'd do anything for any one of you in a heartbeat…" I grabbed his hand reassuringly.

"I know, and I've heard and see you do that for Haley, I guess it's just hitting me now that that applied to my entire family."

"Always has and always will, I've considered you guys family for awhile now."

"Same here B, same here." Haley said, walking out of the bathroom and going over to where I was standing and engulfed me in a massive hug. "Thanks B, love you."  
>"Anytime guys, anytime."<p>

* * *

><p>"Bella's chomping on the bit to open presents, you guys ready?" Haley asked the small group crowed into the even tinier hospital room. Bella was sitting on Nathan's bed, Haley was in one chair organizing the presents, while Lucas was in the other holding Skylar and I was standing behind him. It took some time to get through all of the presents from Santa and Nathan and Haley, and the girls loved every minute of it. Mine and Lucas's presents where still at our apartment; we completely disregarded the notion of grabbing them and bringing them down when the phone call came late last night. Coincidentally, it didn't phase the girls though.<p>

"Babe, take her? I have to go take this now." Lucas asked me, which I obviously agreed thinking that the call was from Lily or his mother and only answering out of respect since the engaged couple had to miss dinner, otherwise he would have let it go.

"Sure Broods, tell them I said hi."

"Uhh, what? Sure.." Lucas was slowly becoming more and more confused with every second going by. It wasn't his mom calling him, but instead his captain. "Hey Capt, Merry Christmas." He pressed the answer button as soon as he closed the door.

"Merry Christmas to you too son, hopefully it's a good one."

"You can say that sir."

"Lucas, I know that with the deal you made with the army that you requested not to be transferred over seas, after you're fours years actively enrolled service, and that you rather be stationed where you are now and work things out like that, but…" and as soon as that but came out, Lucas's heart sank. "with everything going on, you have been personally requested by the General of the Army himself to train about five different groups of soldiers for specific missions."

"I'm sorry Capt, it's been a long sleepless night, let me get this straight…I've been requested to leave and go train these guys for special missions?"

"Correct, you will be transferred to Germany and a few other non violent areas for about two months and do extensive round the clock training to get them ready as fast as possible."

"And when will I be leaving?" He asked, already dreading telling his fiancé because that's only going to break her heart.

"They were hoping January 1st…"

"Capt, with all respect sir I can't do that to I right now, the wedding is six weeks away…"

"I understand that, and on a side note I just sent my RSVP the other day-"

"Great to hear.."

"-which is why I told them that if they want you specifically for the job it will have to wait till March the earliest for you to be able to do it."

"Thank you so much sir, this means a great deal to me and to Brooke as well."

"I'm glad to do it, I know that you're a good man who will get the job done."

"So you will give me the details soon then?" Little did Lucas know, I sneakily stepped out of the room, after passing the baby over to Haley, at that moment because I was starting to get worried about what was taking so long.

"Of course son, I will call you after the holidays to set up a date for you to come in and receive specifics about the operation."

"Sounds good Capt, have a happy holiday and I'll see you soon." As soon as he hung up the phone, he realized that I was standing there and probably heard the whole thing; this was not the way he wanted to tell me.

"The Captain called you to wish you a Merry Christmas?"

"Eh, kinda…" Lucas's face immediately dropped and it finally hit me.

"NO! Luke, I know that face of yours…please tell me it isn't what I think it is." I said, now crying.

"It sort of is, but please let me explain. It's going to be completely out of the line of fire, you have my word on that. You know that I can't give you specifics, but believe me…I'll be fine."

"Ok, I guess that's a little better then…but when? Do we have to push back the wedding?" The tears where still coming, but not as much as before.

"No, Captain pulled a few strings I guess and got them to wait until like a month after. Shushh, don't cry…I'll be fine...we'll both be fine and you know what, it's only two months… I'll be home as soon as you know it, ok? I love you so much I, and like I said this morning…I want to start a family with you, and nothing, I mean nothing is going to stop us from having that fairy tell type of ending that you and I have dreamed of." I just nodded and gave him a kiss. "Now, come on…let's go back inside."

Immediately coming back inside, Haley noticed the way her best friend looked and became instantly worried that Lucas did something wrong and hurt her. I guess I still had a few stray tears coming down my cheeks. She gave me the look…the look silently asking me what was wrong. I in turn returned with the look of we'll talk about it later. Before we knew it, the doctor came in to do his daily check up on Nathan. Luke and I took that as a perfect opportunity to leave and take the girls home; it was getting late and Lucas and I needed to talk in private more about what was going on.


	4. DNA

_"And that's what makes a man  
>Not hard to understand<br>Perfect in every way  
>I see it in his face<br>Nothing more to say  
>It's in his D-D-D-DNA<br>It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future"_

I glanced back and noticed that both girls were asleep; perfect time for Lucas and I to talk. He glanced over at me, I think he realized the same thing.

"I'm not trying to force you to do anything, but when do you want to leave?" Luke grabbed my hand and said it in the sweetest tone possible, I could tell he was trying not to cause a fight.

"I'm not too sure. I was thinking a few days after Nathan gets home so they can all get settled in. When do you want to leave?"

"Honestly? Tomorrow, and its not because I don't want to be here anymore, but because of The Captain's call. I have to obviously take off for that and Mr. Strauss won't like it if I'm out more with being down here. You get that right?"

"As much as I don't like being away from you, I do. I know that I don't want to leave tomorrow though. So you'll fly home so I can have the car?" My heart was torn; I wanted him to be with me, but I knew that he couldn't.

"Ok. I'll book the ticket tonight when we get back." He kissed my hand. I glimpsed over at him and I could see regret in his eyes. His hands were tied, there's nothing he could do…he had to work.

"So, are you hungry? I know that the girls must be starving and need to eat."

"Not really. We can make them something simple and if you and I get hungry later, I'll run out and pick up something?"  
>"Sure babe."<p>

* * *

><p>"She go down ok?" I asked Lucas as he was walking out of Skylar's room as I was walking into Bella's to put her to bed.<p>

"Yup. You want some food? Should I go grab something?"

"Kinda. You are?"

"Ya."

"You can grab something if you want. Unless you want me to make you something. Doesn't matter to me."

"Don't worry about it. You still have to put Bells to bed. I'll just drive around to see what's open."

"Ok."

He gave me a quick kiss before he ran out the door; I guess he was really hungry. Bella didn't go down as easy as I thought she would. first she didn't want to stop playing with her new toys. Then it turned into she missed her parents. Thirty minutes later, she was finally asleep. Just as I was walking downstairs, I heard my phone start to ring.

_Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together__  
><em>_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

Before I answered, I noticed a text from Lucas saying he was grabbing a pizza and should be back soon. I simply texted him a quick _k_.

"Hey Hales."

"Hi Tiger. You're on speaker…Nate's here too."

"Hi Brooke."

"Hey Nathan, still groggy from the meds and in pain?"

"Groggy no, pain is some what better."

'That's good."

"How'd the girls do tonight? I should be leaving here soon and coming home."

"Good. Bella didn't want Luke to give her a bath. We had a nice laugh with that one."

"Why didn't she?"

"Boys aren't allowed to see her in the bath. So he handled the baby while I gave her the bath. Taught her young there Nate…"

"Yes, I did…that's my girl."

"Otherwise they were angels." I wasn't going to tell them about Bella's bedtime struggle. It was so minimal compared to everything else going on, they didn't need to worry about it.

"Good, glad to hear. Is Luke in the room with you?"

"No. He went to go pick up dinner for us."

"Oh."

"Why? What's up? That's good news you're coming home tonight Hales."

'Ya, I want to shower, sleep in a bed. You know the drill. We wanted to talk to both of you together. "

"Do you want to just tell me and I'll talk to him about it when he gets home? He shouldn't be too much longer."

"No." They were making me nervous. What made it worse is that Haley wasn't budging every time I asked her. Maybe something was seriously wrong with Nathan, more than the accident.

"Hales, it's ok. Just tell her…" Ahh, Nate…the voice of reason.

"The doctors came in again, in addition to when you left, and because of the extent of Nathan's injuries…they want him to be on 24 hour watch when he gets discharged from here. And we don't really feel comfortable with a stranger staying in the house with the kids. So that leaves just me and we were thinking..."

"Ok, so what does that mean? You need me to stay longer? Cause Luke's leaving tomorrow."

"Why is he leaving?"

"Doesn't matter at the moment. What's the idea? I can stay for awhile and work remotely if you want."

"Actually we were hoping that you guys can take the girls and watch them for a couple of weeks…at least until Nathan gets some of his casts off. You guys have done so much for us these past couple of days and we wouldn't want to put you out more by staying down here for so long, but we don't know what else to do."

My first instinct was yes of course, but then reality set in. I had to of course ask Luke first. And I just finished school, plus trying to open Clothes Over Bros. On top of that trying to plan and organize a wedding with Lucas and I apart. I don't know. They must be really desperate if their both asking. and it was even evident in Haley's voice.

"I don't think it'll be a problem. Like I said, I'll just stay down here and work on everything remotely. I'll have to talk to Lucas about it first."

"Talk to him about it, cause we were thinking that maybe you guys take them home with you."

"Wow, uhhh…"

"I know its a lot to think and about ask of you. But it's the best thing for the girls right now. If I'm watching and taking care of Nathan 24/7, I won't be able to properly take care of them." Haley was full on crying now, and I didn't have the heart to say no.

"Ssshhhh…Luke should be home ay minute. Him and I will talk about it over dinner and when you come home tonight, we'll let you know."

"Ok, that's fine."

"I'll talk to you later."

"What are you gonna talk to me about?" I jumped out of my seat. I didn't hear him come in at all.

"You scared me…not cool at all."

"You still love me." Lucas said with a devilish grin.

"That I do fiancé."

"So what are we talking about?" Lucas asked once I sat back down with plates, napkins, and something to drink for the both of us.

"Bella and Skylar. That was Haley and Nate on the phone. Because of the extent and hard recovery from the accident, they wanted to know if we would take the girls back home with us for a little bit. What do you think about that? And be honest…I can tell when you're lying." I winked at him from across the table.

"You can, can you? Honestly, it's up to you. You have the store opening plus planning a wedding. And now you want to throw watching the girls on top of that? You know I'll support you and whatever decision you make, no matter what; I just worry that you could be taking on too much. I'll be there to help, but the way our schedules are, you'll be with them and watching them the most."

"I know."

"You think you can handle it?"

"Yes and no. Like I think you and I will find a way to balance it all, but what if we don't. Plus I kinda feel like we have too. I don't know…"

"I know and she's your best friend."

"Exactly. I vote yes."

"Ok, then I vote yes too."

"Thank you Luke…you are a great man for being so selfless and helping my friends out. I don't know how I got so lucky to find you and a man who loves me as much as you do." Tears started forming in my eyes. I tried to blink them away as quickly as I could so Lucas didn't see them.

"Save some for the vows there Cheery. You're friends are my friends too babe." My tears couldn't escape him. He reached over the table and dried the remaining ones with his thumb. "And believe me, I thank my lucky stars everyday for spilling coffee on you." Our fingers were intertwined for the rest of dinner.


	5. Gone, Gone, Gone

_"When you fall like a statue__  
><em>_I'm gon' be there to catch you__  
><em>_Put you on your feet, you on your feet__  
><em>_And if your well is empty__  
><em>_Not a thing will prevent me__  
><em>_Tell me what you need"__  
><em>

As soon as Haley walked through the door, you could tell that she was drained: physically, emotionally, and barely slept the last couple of days. Luke was working on his laptop and I was zoning out watching TV. I was the first one to notice her. I nudged Luke with my foot, not wanting to draw anymore attention to her. She looked like a ghost. I gave Lucas a look and he knew exactly what it meant, what a guy.

"Hi Hales, how's Nathan?"

"Good."

"Ok, well I'm gonna be going to bed. Night Haley, Cherry."

"Goodnight Broody." I gave him a loving kiss on the lips. I could not be more grateful for everything he's done for me the past couple of days. Once he was out of the room, I knew it was time to talk to Haley. "There's pizza in the fridge, I'll grab you some if you want."

"Sure."

"So Nathan's handling the pain better?" I didn't know how to approach the subject.

"Eh, so-so. There's times when its bad and the pain is written all over his face. And there's other times when he's back to his normal self."

"That's good I guess.." like ripping a band aid off. "I talked to Lucas. We'll take the girls. Just let me know when and for how long you want us to have them."

"Oh thank you." Haley burst into tears. She had so much on her plate and this was a temporary fix.

"Hey…shush….it's ok. We wanted to help anyway we can." I got up from my side of the table and embraced her in a hug.

"You guys have already done so much for us." Haley said through sniffles.

"Its ok. Its my job to be your backbone when Nathan can't."

"We'll pay you guys for everything…or something else, whatever you want."

"Stop, don't worry about it. We like spending time with the girls. And it'll give you and the boy some alone time too." I nudged Haley with my shoulder…trying to entice a laugh. I got a small one, a tiny moment of relief for her.

"Thanks for that and everything else."

"Anytime. You guys are family. I'd do anything for family. Luke's flying home tomorrow. You want me to stay down here a few more days?"

"Maybe leave Monday, if that's ok?"

"Of course, whatever's easier for you. Traffic's gonna be crazy tomorrow anyway cause of the long weekend and I'd rather miss all of that."

"Why is he leaving? Did you guys get into some fight? You did look upset when you came back in the room this afternoon."

"No. That was after he got a phone call from his captain in the army…"

"NO!"

"Yes…after the wedding, for two months. That's all he can tell me. So he needs to leave here and get back to his job and not take anymore time off."

"How you holding up? At least it's after the wedding."

"I don't think it has fully hit me yet." We continued gossiping and catching up a little bit, forgetting everything else around us.

* * *

><p>"Hey there." I didn't even pick my head up; I knew Nathan stirred and just woke up.<p>

"Hi. Where's Hales?"

"She took Bella home to pack everything."

'Oh, so you guys are leaving when she gets back?"

'Ya, she wanted me to stay with you while she was gone so you wouldn't be alone. They should be back soon I think."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Asking you to take the girls. And Haley may have let it slip about you wanting me to do something for the wedding. With all of this going on, I don't know if I'm going to be able to do it."

"It's ok." I wiped a stray tear off my face. With my parents passing a little over a year ago, I was going to ask Nathan about possibly walking me down the aisle. I know I shouldn't be mad at him for not being able to do that now, but I can't help but feel alone with no family sometimes. "I can't believe Haley did that. I wanted to be the one to ask you and talk about it with you." I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"If it makes you feel better, I practically had to drag it out of her."

"Ok, I guess I can forgive her then."

"Daddy, you're awake!" Bella burst through the door, screaming.

"Easy." Both Haley and I warned her.

"There's my girl." Nathan embraced her in the best hug he could give at the time. "You ready to go by Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas's?"

"Yes, its gonna be so much fun and like a big sleep over."

"You be a good girl and watch over your sister, you hear me?"

"I'm always a good girl."

"You guys have nothing to worry about. They're always angels for both us of. Alright Bells, give Daddy one last big hug and kiss."

"Bye Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too bud. I'll see you soon." Nathan planted a quick kiss on her head and I could have sworn I saw a few tears coming down his face.

"I'll walk them out and be right back." Haley said and you could tell that she was ready to burst into tears. Once both girls were in their car seats, Haley turned and faced me. "Alright Skylar's bottles are in the front seat. Bella should probably conk out and Sky will just be content with staring. I packed everything I could possibly need, if not here's some money…"

"Hales stop." I had to cut her off. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. And put that money away. We'll call every night before bed and the time will fly by."

"I guess."

"Its ok, don't' worry about them. Just focus on getting Nathan better."

"Mhm." And then the tears started. "I'm gonnna miss them so much. We've never been apart for this long."

"I know." I embraced her in a hug, trying to calm her down. "But their gonna be with me, not some stranger. Or his mom." Haley laughed, which is why I said it. "You guys trust me. You're my best friend, its my duty to do this and help you guys out. We'll all be fine. You have to be strong for Nathan, you need to put on a brave face for him cause he's scared too."

"Ok."

"I'll text you when I get home." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before I hoped in the car. We weren't even five minutes out of the hospital parking lot before Bella started to cry.

"Bells, what's the matter?" I asked looking back through the review mirror.

"I thought Mommy was coming with us."

"No, she's gotta stay and help Daddy get better."

"Oh."

"But hey, you get to come stay with me and Uncle Lucas like we talked about. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"I guess." I looked back again and she stared out the window, looking at the world as it was going by; the same thing her mother used to do when she was upset.


	6. Here in Your Arms

_'Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
>Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms"<em>

"Hi Broody." I positioned my cell between my chin and shoulder, as I put down my glass of wine, so I could continue on my latest design.

"Cherry…how was you're day?"

"Good, tiring…I missed you."

"I missed you too…so much. I'm just walking through the door now, give me 5 and I'll Face-Time you?"

"Why are you walking through the door now? It's late. Ok, sure."

"I was at the River Court with the guys." I love that Lucas didn't know I was home, it was going to be the perfect surprise. I heard the keys jiggle and the door slowly open. I couldn't contain my excitement. It took him a few seconds to realize that I was on the couch. "You're here!"

"Yes." He wanted to embrace me in a hug, to show his affection for me, but I slowly pushed him back. "Broody, I love you and missed you so much, but you're all stinky and sweaty." Luke understood exactly what I was saying, and hurried up for a quick shower.

"What are you doing home so soon? I wasn't expecting you to be home this week even." He asked after he came back to the living room after his shower.

"There was really no point in staying longer since I was going to take the girls back with me anyway."

"Where are the girls?"

"In the guest bedroom sleeping. I had to buy a couple of things so Bella can sleep in the pull out bed and Skylar's just in her playpen."

"Oh."

"You like your surprise?"

"I loved it. You're just lucky I didn't bring my other girl home with me tonight." I lovingly slapped him.

"Oh ya?"

"Mhm. My fiancé on the side."

"You're an ass." I curled up into him on the couch. He planted a kiss on my forehead in return.

"I'm so glad I'm home with you."

"Me too." He just pulled me closer to him. There's no place I'd rather be, than right here in his arms. I hate when we are apart.

"How's Haley and Nathan?"

"He's getting a little bit stronger everyday. It's her I'm worried about. She's running herself ragged trying to care for him. And then on top of that she misses the girls. She's on the edge…"

"Maybe in time once he's a little bit better and we still have the girls, she'll calm down. Babe, you gotta realize too that she has a lot on her plate."

"I do realize that, I'm just worried about her…that's all."

"I know, and you're a good friend for being so concerned and all the help you've done for them during this time. How are the girls handling being away from home?"

"Skylar's fine. Bella doesn't really understand and like that Haley isn't with her. She cried when we left, when they went to bed. It's going to take some time to adjust."

"Poor Bells."

"How have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks."

"Works ok. Told Mr. Strauss about March and leaving. He wasn't too happy and wants me to get as much as I can done before I have to leave. So I met up with the guys at the court so I can play the stress off."

"I'm sorry Brody. Please tell me you were careful." I cupped his face with my hands.

"I'm always careful."

"I know you are, I just worry about you." I placed my hand over his heart. The thought of losing him scares the crap out of me. Calming my fears, he put his hand over mine and gave it a light squeeze and pulled me closer to him. "With Mr. Strauss asking so much and the stress of leaving, do you want to postpone the wedding then?"

"No."

"Babe, I understand if you do, I'm not gonna be mad."

"No. I love you so much for offering that, but I love you and I want the world to know. I can't wait for you to be my wife."

"And I can't wait to be your husband." I kissed him so lovingly. I wanted to show him how much I appreciated him being there and supporting me this weekend. Kissing then turned into making out. But after some time, our showing of affection towards one another was interrupted by a child's screams; we slowly pulled apart. "That's Bella." I said as I started to get up.

"I'll go. Maybe that will help her adjust to being up here."

"Ok. When you come back you want to work on wedding stuff?"

"Sure." He planted a kiss on my head and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I know this is a short chapter. I was trying for Brucas fluff. Next chapter will have a time jump. Hopefully you guys like this. <strong>


	7. Just a Kiss

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might__  
><em>_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life__  
><em>_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

"Ahhh, there's my fiancé." I said after answering the phone on the second ring.

"Haha, you won't be able to say that for much longer Pretty Girl. As a matter of fact I'm guessing that in less than eighteen hours it will be husband."

"And I can't wait till I can officially start calling you that…so you'd get to your Mom's ok?" I asked as I hoisted myself onto the tiny island in the kitchen.

"Yup and I even got to pick Lily up from daycare."

"Wow, don't you feel special."

"Hey as a matter of fact I do…so ha." Lucas pretended to be hurt by my comment.

"You're such a goof ball."

"Ya, I know…Nathan and Haley there yet?"

"Nope, Hales texted me a little while ago while I was still at the store and they hit traffic so they'll be late. And that their just gonna stay here tonight and then get a hotel for tomorrow night and leave the next day."

"That's stupid. They're more than welcome to stay here."

"I told her that, but she said that they would be crowding the newlyweds too much on their wedding night." Hearing the door buzzer ring, I got off the counter and made my way to the speaker box. "Hi can I help you?" I asked.

"I have a delivery for Brooke Davis."

"Alight, it's open." I wasn't really sure of what was being delivered since I didn't order anything. "Hey babe, it's a delivery guy, I'll call you right back."

"It's fine Pretty Girl I'll wait." Little did I know, Lucas was smirking on the other side.

"Uh, ok…he's coming up now…I'll be back in a minute."

_knock knock_

"Hi, just need a signature right here." Now I was really confused, it must have been something expensive if he needed me to sign for it.

"Alright." I looked down to where he pointed on the sheet as he bent down to pick up the package to hand to me.

"Here you go. Enjoy them. Have a nice day."

"Thank you, you too." _Oh my gosh these are beautiful_, I thought admiring the flowers I just received.

~To my Pretty Girl, these next 18 hours are going to be such a pain without you but it's going to be so worth it. I can't wait to see you. With all my love, Luke~

That was so adorable and loving of him to do. I ran to the phone, wanting to thank him for the kind gesture. "They're beautiful babe. I love them. You didn't have to do that."

"Your welcome, anything for my Pretty Girl. And besides, you need flowers on Valentine's Day."

"Don't be silly, I'll have enough flowers tomorrow. I love you, you know that?"

"I think I do, because then otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to marry me."

"Well then I guess your lucky then."

"Hahaha, I guess your right."

"Let me go, Haley just texted me and said they're like five minutes away and brought dinner." Honestly, the thought of food made me even more nauseous than I already was, which didn't make sense cause I haven't eaten since I threw up this afternoon.

"That's nice of them."

"Ya, I love you so much. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Love you too Cheery. I'll be the guy in the front looking amazing, look out for him."

"You're a knucklehead." I said right before hanging up the phone. Happiness rushed through my veins. I couldn't be happier with my life right now and where it will go. I had a loving boy who adores me and is every piece of my heart. My clothing line just started, but was moving strong in the right direction. Little did I know that things were indeed going to get even better in the next 48 hours, not including the wedding.

Not long after I hung up with Lucas, the Naley clan made their way through the doors with dinner. Everyone but me ate in piece, I was just pushing my food around with my fork for fear of throwing up again. It would have gone unnoticed if it wasn't for Bella.

"Aunt Brooke you're not eating?"

"Too excited for tomorrow to eat Bells." I lied.

"Mommy always said you have to eat just a little something. Isn't that right Mommy?"

"Yes." I shot Haley a death glare, that she either completely ignored or didn't see.

"See, now eat up Aunt Brooke." By the mercy of a four year old, I was forced to eat…great just great.

Not so long after that, everyone went to bed, knowing that the following day was going to be a long and crazy one. Nathan and Haley were on the pull out couch in the spare room, Bella had a Frozen sleeping bag which she was so excited to show me when she got in, and Skylar in her play pen. By 10 pm, all was quiet, everyone out like a light. 11 pm rolled around and so did another round of throwing up for me. I rushed to the bathroom as quick as I could so there wouldn't be an accident on the hallway floor. After pulling my head from the toilet I just sat there on the bathroom floor, not having any strength to move back to bed. Gaining some strength back, I slowly made my way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water to rinse this nasty taste out of my mouth. Unbeknown to me, Haley and Skylar were sitting in the living room.

"Hey, she didn't wake you did she?" Haley asked sympathetically. You could tell that she was tired, Skylar must have been up this entire time fussing.

"No not at all, just can't sleep." Second lie of the night, great. Hopefully they didn't just hear me puking my guts out.

"Is someone overly excited?" Haley asked after shifting a restless Sky.

"Ya, I guess." Maybe that's why I've been throwing up and nauseous all day.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"No, I love him…I really do." A genuine smile formed on my face when I thought about my Broody boy and how I'll be spending the rest of my life with him.

"So do you know when he's officially leaving?" That smile was immediately wiped from my face; I'm not ready for him to leave so soon after the wedding. That is supposed to be our joyful time together.

"Two days after we get back from the honeymoon."

"That stinks. The honeymoon's gonna be in Aruba, right?"

"Yup, I have all the flight and hotel info to give you incase you need us. It's on the fridge."

"Cool. Nathan and I were talking the other day, and we wanted to tell you guys together but we want you two to be Skylar's godparents."

"Aw Hales, I'm honored."

"We couldn't come up with two better people. That being said, we want to wait until he comes back to do the Christening."

"He will appreciate that so much, we both do. I don't know the exact date he comes back and obviously I can't ask him now." We both giggled. "Give me her, let me try." As soon as Skylar was in my arms, she fell right asleep.

**hey guys, sorry it took so long to update I was crazy busy with work. But to make it up to you I wrote two chapters. The next one will be up in a couple of days. **


	8. Till the Casket Drops

_"You asked me, how long I'd stay by your side  
>And so I answered<br>With only just one reply_

_Til the casket drops  
>Til my dying day<br>Til my heartbeat stops  
>Til my legs just break"<em>

Exciting days cause for no sleep the night before. We all know that; its happened all throughout our lives. Our nerves and adrenaline are pumping and there's no end in sight. What's even more strange is that the lack of sleep doesn't affect you the next day either. Excitement is just pumping through your veins then too I guess. That's the easiest explanation for my lack of sleep and nerves today, I thought. I dismissed any other type of problem from my mind as I picked my head up out of the toilet. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of my life; I wasn't supposed to be throwing up the morning of my wedding, let alone twice. Maybe it's just all the stress of planning and opening the new store catching up with me. But nothing could get me down today, it's my wedding day. I'm marrying the love of my life. My eyes started to tear just thinking about it. A rapid knocking on the door broke me from my thoughts.

"B, you ok in there?" Haley's voice

"Ya, just fine…getting into the shower." Hopefully she didn't hear my gagging sounds from before. The hot water and the steam seemed to calm me down a little bit. While getting dressed and traveling to the church, all I can think about is that I'm finally marrying the man of my dreams. That man who has been there at my side, through thick and thin. The man who has every piece of my heart in his delicate hands; I was so happy we decided to write our own vows. Just as I was putting the finishing touches on my veil, my bridal party walked in. "You guys look beautiful."

A chorus of _'so do you Brooke'_ could be heard throughout the room. Slowly we made our way towards the front of the church where we will enter. Haley and I were sneaking glances at the girls walking down the aisle. When Bella started, tears formed in Haley's eyes.

"What's the matter, you having visions of the future of her walking down the aisle at her own wedding?" I playfully nudged Haley.

"Shaddup." she wiped away the remaining tears on her cheeks. "Its not just that. You're like my honorary child too and now you're getting married. It seems like just yesterday that you consoled me the day I found out about having Bella."

"Aww, thank you. And while it may have blinked by, we have many more memories to come as friends." I pulled her in for a tight hug. It was so nice to feel family love today when my parent's weren't able to show it. I know if they could, they would have been here. "I love you, you've been the best friend anyone could ask for. I just wish I could be as good to you as you have been to me." The tears started coming down.

"You have been." She planted a loving kiss on my check. "No, you don't start crying too now. We don't' have time to fix your make up." That put a smile on my face and the tears temporarily stopped. I knew they would start up again as soon as I saw Luke. Not too long after that it was my turn to make that fateful trip down the aisle. When the doors fully opened and I caught a complete view of the room, I was in awe. My eyes finally landed on Luke's, my breath was taken away. Cheesy, I know but it was true. We stared at each other for sometime, as if it was only the two of us in the room and we didn't have a care in the world. When I approached the alter, I noticed the slightest amount of tears in his eyes.

"Hi." I whispered to him.

"You look beautiful." he whispered back and grabbed my hands in his. I couldn't help but smile and marvel at how handsome he was.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to allow the world to see and be present for this love and commitment. Marriage is a commitment, and a declaration of love, unconditional love. This is one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unit this couple in marriage. Today, Lucas and Brooke will stand in front of their friends and family and profess their love for one another. We will all be in witness today of true love. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are now finalizing it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. It is never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say I love you every day and it is not just marrying the right person, it's being the right partner." I couldn't take my eyes off Lucas, not once did I look out into the crowd. _I love you_, I mouthed to him, while the priest continued to speak. " These two bring out the best in each other. Brooke and Lucas have decided today to recite their own vows, Lucas…"

"Pretty Girl, you stumbled into my life five years ago." We both chuckled at the thought of our first meeting. "I was so intrigued then and wanted to know more about this Pretty Girl standing in front of me. From that day on, I knew that this was going to be the girl I was going to marry. Your beauty was then and still is overwhelming. You make me a better man. You believe in me and give me the strength and optimism to look to the future Love conquers all, but I know that as long as our love for one another is strong, we can get through anything and makes life that much easier. I vow to you, Brooke, today to love you unconditionally, protect you, and be there for you with every fiber in my being no matter what life throws at us. I love you so much."

"Brooke…"

"God, how am I supposed to follow that? Luke, the Corinthians say that love is patient, love is kind. It doesn't envy, it does not boast. It always protects, trusts, hopes, and perseveres. You are each one of those things. You are patient with me when my guard is up. You always protect and only want the best for me. You make me feel whole and give me a safe place to land. I love you more and more each passing day. And I can not wait to start this journey with you by my side. I want to be your rock when you crumble, pick you up when you stumble, and I want to be there to share the good times with you, my love. I promise to love you until the end of time, through it all. This I vow to you today." I couldn't help it, tears started coming down my face as I slid the ring onto his finger when we finally said our _I do's._.

"With the power vested in my by the state of North Carolina and this holy church, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Lucas pulled me in and we shared probably the most memorable kiss in our relationship. This is it, this is the happiest moment in my life. I am finally married to the man of my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>The wedding is finally here! This chapter was so fun to write, next up is the reception. Just wanted to thank everyone for their constant reviews and support, it means the world to me. Some of you have been guessing what's going on, I have it all planed out in my head, but my lips are sealed...you're just gonna have to continue to read to see if your predictions are right<strong>


	9. Crazier

_You showed me something that I couldn't see  
>You opened my eyes and you made me believe<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground'  
>Spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I<br>I'm lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier<em>

"I love you Mrs. Scott."

"I love you too Mr. Scott.' I leaned in to kiss him as our limo came to a halt in front of the reception hall. I pulled back and just rested my forehead against his; breathing heavy, never wanting this moment to end. "Do we really have to go? Can't we just escape and go straight to the honeymoon?"

"As much as I can't wait to see you in a bikini…" I gave him a playful slap. "…we have to go in and celebrate these nuptials with family and friends.

"You're a goofball."

"Yes, but I'm your goofball now." I gave him another kiss as we walked inside to be welcomed at the reception.

* * *

><p>"Please put your hands together and help me welcome Mr. &amp; Mrs. Scott together on the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife." The DJ announced to the crowd with John Legend's <em>All of Me <em> filing the room. We clasped hands at the middle of the dance floor and my smile was as wide as my face. I could not be happier at this moment. I could tell Lucas felt the same way, it was written all over his face. I leaned in, after he twirled me out, and he immediately pulled my close. I closed my eyes, hoping to permanently imprint this memory in my brain. Before I knew it, our first dance was over and the other couples flooded the dance floor, including our wedding party. We made our way off the dance floor, when a fast song came on, to make our rounds to thank everyone and make small talk with some of our guests. Our first stop was some of Lucas's family, including some that I have never met before. His great Aunts and Uncles were so cute to talk to, yet set in their old ways.

"Brooke, you take good care of Lucas not go back to work once you start having kids; a good wife will always have food on the table and wait on her man hand and foot." I had no idea how to respond to that.

"I'll try." Easiest way I could politely tell them no. Everyone on Keith's side of the family said the same thing. As we made our way toward more of Karen's side of the family, I felt Lucas's hand on the small of my back and his breath on my ear.

"Ignore them, you'll be a great house wife who also works." The fates must have aligned because then the clinking of the glass could be heard throughout the room. So our lips connected for one more time that night. I wanted, and I'm sure Luke wanted the same thing, for the kiss to deepen and go further. \'Not here, a few more hours until that will happen.' was the mantra I kept repeating to myself. Karen's older relatives were a little better than Keith's, but still had the same questions, just not as much.

"Sorry." Lucas mouthed to me as we made our way over to where Rachel and the rest of the girls from my old job were sitting. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze to let him know that its ok.

"Well, well, well look at your two love birds sharing a sexy glance over there." Rachel said as soon as we got to their table and I immediately started to blush. Normally I'm not embarrassed by my love for Lucas, but Rachel's like my second mother so it's just a tad bit awkward. Lucas must have read my mind so he put a loving kiss to my temple.

"Aww, you guys are so cute together." Quinn popped in, interlacing her hands with Clay.

"Thanks."

"Lucas, you better…" Rachel was interrupted by the DJ announcing that it was time for the mother of the groom and the groom dance. Lucas gave me a quick peck on the lips before darting off to find his mother. The girls and I made our way towards the dance floor, so we can see the dance and continue to talk at the same time.

"You're happy right?" Rachel asked me in hushed tones once we got there. You could tell she was looking out for my happiness and making sure I was ok.

"Rae, you have no idea." I was beaming from ear to ear.

"That's all that matters then. I can tell he feels the same way."

"Oh ya, and why is that?"

"Coop looks at me the same way." Twice today, I couldn't help but blush at something she said. "They both have that look in their eyes; the look of love and admiration." I glanced over at Lucas and our eyes caught each others for a split second before he looked back down to his mother." I wish you guys years of happiness. You both deserve it, especially you." She nudged me with her shoulder

'Thanks Rae, Maybe after Lucas leaves I'll come down and visit; I miss you guys."

"We miss you too B." We embraced in a loving hug. A must faster song came on, and I pulled the girls towards the dance floor so we could dance. A few songs past and I scanned the room for my husband. I love the way that sounds…husband. I found him standing at the bar with Jay, Skills, Mouth, and Cooper talking and making some kind of toast.

* * *

><p>"Now, its time for the infamous father daughter dance." My face immediately fell, and I was willing the tears not to come. The one thing we screwed up today…telling the DJ there was not going to be a dance since my father has passed. Both my parents gone; dead before their only daughter's wedding, before they could ever met their grandchildren. It just wasn't fair. My attempt to stop the tears failed, but before I knew it a pair of arms were leading me…mo dancing…across the floor. Looking up, I saw Keith and the most loving expression in his eyes. Now I know were Lucas gets it from.<p>

"Its unfortunate about what happened to them."

"I know."

"I'm sure they would have loved to be here."

"I know."

"You're my daughter now too…welcome to the family." I couldn't help but smile at Keith's comment. I may have lost one family, but I certainly gained another.

* * *

><p>Lucas heard the DJ announce the father daughter dance and he immediately ran over to the dance floor to make sure I was ok and not freaking out. When he saw his dad with me, he breathed a sigh of relief. Rachel tapped him on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow her towards the bar, a quieter area.<p>

"Lucas I like you and I know that Brooke does too." They both smiled. "That girls is like my other daughter and I hate to see her broken and upset. I saw her after Julian and the baby, I don't want to ever see her like that again. You hurt her and I see her that broken, I will kill you."

"I would never do that. I understand where your coming from and why you are saying that, but I would never in my wildest dreams do that to her. It kills me when she's like that and it kills me even more that she had to go through all of that at such a young age." A comfortable silence fell between them. "I never got a chance to thank you for being there for Brooke when she lost the baby."

"Your welcome, but you don't need to thank me." I sneakily snuck up behind Lucas and put my hands around his waist, giving him a loving hug.

"Thank her for what?" I quizzically asked.

"Nothing Pretty Girl, lets go dance." Rachel winked at me as we were walking away.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, before we usher the bride and groom out here to cut the cake, it's time for the best man and maid of honor speeches. Ladies first." Haley made her way up to grab the microphone, and Lucas gave my hand a light squeeze under our table.<p>

"It seems like I've known Brooke her entire life, when in fact its only been five years. She has grown up and matured into the young woman she is destined to be. And I know that she will continue to grow not only with Lucas by her side, but together as one. Brooke is a girl with the biggest heart that I have ever known. She has dropped everything to not only come help me, but also my family as well. Over the years she's become my best friend, the one person that I know I can fully count on, no matter what. That's why when she asked me to be her maid of honor and give this speech, I knew that I had to make it the best speech ever, just to show her my thanks for everything she's done. Shakespeare once wrote, 'love is not love when alters when alterations finds. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same'. Brooke and Lucas give me hope that there is still true love out there in this crazy world. And I'm afraid to say it out loud because maybe if life finds out it'll try to beat it out of them and that will be a shame. Because we all can use a little hope sometimes. That feeling that everything is going to be okay and there's going to be someone there to help make sure of that. They give their hearts to each other, unconditionally. That's what true love really is. It's not this fairytale life that never knows pain, it's two souls facing it together and diminishing it with unconditional love. Their unconditional love is still so young and raw, that it will grow and continue to have that spark. We can all take a lesson from them: life is too short. So we have to take advantage and spend the most of it with the ones we love. Now that love may face hardships you two, but just remember the stillness and bravery that your love has now and you can face any challenge that is thrown your way. So here's to you Brooke and Lucas and here's to a love that will not alter. Congratulations you two." Haley winked at me, causing me to mouth an _I love you_ back to her. Haley made her way back to her seat and was immediately greeted with a sleepy Bella jumping into her lap. She must be exhausted. Next up was Mouth.

"Not to jump on Haley's bandwagon, but I'm also going to start off with a quote. Lucas was such a nerd in high school. Sorry bro.." we all just laughed. "If he wasn't on the basketball court, he was reading a book. And the one author he was fascinated with was Dante. He always used to tell me that if he got the chance to make a big speech he would quote him. So here Luke, this is my gift to you and your new bride. Remember tonight for it is the beginning of always. A promise. Like a reward for persisting through life so long alone. The belief in each other and the possibility of love. A decision, to ignore or simply rise above the pain of the past." Lucas started rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. He knew exactly what thoughts crossed into my mind…Julian…the accident…breaking up…the baby…losing my parents. "The covenant which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties. The celebration of the chance for two will always be stronger than one. Like a team, braced against the tempest's of the world. And love…will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is a mere formality, only an announcement to the world for feelings long held. Promises made long ago, in the scared space of our hearts. Raise your glass to Lucas and Brooke, the couple of the day."

* * *

><p>"Luke this dress is one of a kind, please don't get too much cake on it." I quietly told him as we were posing for pictures with the cake.<p>

"Who me? Never." Lucas deceitfully said.

"Broody, I'm being serious."

"Me too." The worlds barely left his mouth before I had cake all over my face. I couldn't help but smile; Lucas had a huge grin on his face and he was laughing hysterically. Oh, this was war now. I grabbed a piece of cake and dabbed it against his nose and cheeks before putting it in his mouth. Now it was my turn to grin. I leaned in close and planted a loving kiss on his lips, murmuring an _I love you_ and yet still tasted cake frosting.

* * *

><p>"Luke you don't have to do this, we've been living here for years." I playfully smacked his shoulder as he picked me up to carry me through the door threshold. He didn't listen to me. Instead he kissed my temple. I grabbed his face; I wanted a proper kiss in our "new" home. The kiss depended and in turn clothes started flying all over the place. "Don't rip the dress…Luke slow down…I'm serious…" I said in between pants. He wasn't listening to me at all, he was too focused on kissing my neck and collarbone. I literally had to pull his face up so his eyes met mine. "Broody, I'm serious. Please watch…"<p>

_RRIIPPPP_

My eyes widened. "Babe, I'm so sorry." I knew he was, he was on the verge of tears. I couldn't get too mad at him, he was probably beating himself over it on the inside. So I grabbed him and pulled him closer to me and started kissing him all over his body. He joined in; and in time, the marriage was consummated many times. I was in pure ecstasy


	10. If I Lose Myself

_"If I lose myself tonight  
>It'll be by your side<em>

_If I lose myself tonight  
>It'll be you and I..."<em>

"Cheery, where are you?" My groans where the only thing Lucas heard before bolting out of bed and running to the bathroom to where I was. He grabbed my hair and pulled it back as I emptied my stomach for the second time this morning.

"Thank you." I weakly said as I leaned back down and up against him, glad for the contact.

"You ok?" I have him a puzzled look and he just chuckled. "Ok let me rephrase that, did you really drink that much last night?"

"No, I've been doing this since before the wedding."

"And you didn't go to the doctors? Or at least tell me?"

"I thought it was just stress from…"before I could finish my thought, my head was reaching for the toilet again.

"You are going to get that checked out…today."

"No, I'll be alright…nothing else to stress about. This is probably just the last of it. Do you think that we can move the flight until tomorrow? Don't really want to fly like this."

"Of course. I'll see what I can do." Lucas made his way to get up, but I just stayed on the floor. "You ok?"

"Ya, just wanna lay here for a bit."

"Ok, just holler if you need something." He placed a kiss on my forehead and left the room. This doesn't make sense, I shouldn't be getting sick anymore. Did I eat something that didn't agree with me? Is there something else wrong with me? I heard the phone ring; grunting I attempted to get up to answer it, but something else caught my eye first and suddenly everything seemed to make sense.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucas POV)<strong>

Against my better judgment, I got up and left Brooke on the floor in the bathroom. She was getting a little more color back to her face when I left, which must be a good sign. As soon as I saw that we couldn't change the flight, I slowly got up and made my way over to the bedroom, hopefully that's where she was. Before I could fine her, my cell phone started ringing. Looking at the Caller ID, my heart immediately sank, knowing this can't be any good.

* * *

><p>I stood up, knees shaking, when I heard Lucas shuffle over to the door.<p>

"Pretty Girl, I have to run out. I couldn't change our flight so we'll leave as soon as I get back. Are you going to be ok here by yourself?"

"What? Ya I'll uhhh be ready when you come back." I hope he didn't notice the shaking and cracking in my voice. _Slam. _ I guess not. I quickly gathered myself and rushed out the door too.

I couldn't stop running my hands through my hair every time I looked down at that stick on the bathroom counter. We haven't even been married for 24 hours; this wasn't supposed to happen this early. I heard the front door close and I went to greet and talk to my husband about this. As soon as I made eye contact with him, I knew something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry…they pushed up my leave date, I have to leave in four days. We can't go on the honeymoon."

"I'm pregnant." We both said at the same time.

"Wait…wait what?" Lucas took a step closer to where I was now sitting on the couch. Placing a reassuring hand on my shaking leg.

"I'm pregnant. And you're leaving. And…" I broke out onto full on tears.

"Ssshhhussshhh. Hey look at me…" he forced my eyes to met his. "it's going to be ok. We'll figure this out."

"God, how is this going to be okay Luke?" I got up off the sofa and started to raise my voice. "I'm pregnant, you're leaving me."

"Don't make it sound like this is my choice of leaving."

"I'm not. But we've been married for less than 24 hours, what about the honeymoon? And do you realize how much I've drank in the past couple of months?"

"I'm sure its fine. Hey, relax. I love you, this will all work itself out.

"How? There's going to be something wrong with the baby. Twice now I've screwed up pregnancies."

"Babe, the first one wasn't your fault."

"Luke, just please stop with the positive attitude. I need to be alone for awhile." I walked into our bedroom, slammed the door, and laid down in bed.

"I love you." I could hear Lucas right on the other side of the door for along time; that is at least until I fell asleep. I woke up to loving strokes up and down my arm.

"Pretty Girl, wake up."

"Hey…" The thoughts and events from earlier in the day came flooding back. I didn't even realize my hand was across my stomach until Lucas put his gently on top of it.

"We need to talk about this. I love you, but please don't shut me out."

"What's in the bag?"

"Well, I've spent the past couple of hours driving around to different drug stores trying to find something that could counter act all of the drinking you've done." I couldn't help but smile, I truly have the best husband in the world; I shouldn't have snapped at him.

"I'm sorry." we both said at the same time. I was puzzled, he had nothing to be sorry for. I took his hands in mine, with tears coming down my face.

"There's nothing you need to apologize for. I jumped all over you and there was no need for me to do that. You were just trying to help."

"You're wrong there B. It's my fault you don't get to go on that amazing honeymoon you planed for us. I'm not going to be there for the first few months of this pregnancy."

"If this pregnancy even lasts." I mumbled under my breath by Lucas still heard me.

"Stop. It will last. It's going to be great." He placed his strong hands on my still flat stomach. "Why don't you see if we can make an appointment for tomorrow to calm your fears?"

"Ok."

"See peanut." Lucas bent his head lower and was now talking to my abdomen. "Your Mommy is just being silly. You'll get used to that." I ran my fingers through his hair and I couldn't help but smile. "I love you." He placed a warm kiss where the baby was. "And I love you too Mommy." He gave me a loving kiss on my lips, trying to calm my fears. He didn't need to know that they weren't gone. He slowly pulled back and wiped away any remaining tears with his thumb.

"I love you too." I replied as he climbed on top of the bed and pulled me close. We both put our hands on top of where the baby was and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	11. Thinking About You

_"If I told you, that this couldn't get better baby  
>And your heartbeat, it lets me know you feel the same.<br>I can hold you, keep you safe until you fall asleep.  
>Never worried, cause I can give you what you need."<em>

Despite Lucas's protests, I was still nervous about the doctor's appointment; which was evident by my shaking knee while we were in the waiting room. Luke put his hand on it, an attempt to calm me down. I put my hand on top of his, a silent thank you passed between us.

"Mrs. Scott" A smile crept onto my face. No matter how I was feeling, this would always make me happy. I am finally his and I don't care who knows it. We made our way towards the room, never losing contact with one another. "Ok, so I'm just going to check your vitals and then you're doctor will be in." The nurse quickly glanced over things before leaving.

"Hi Brooke and Lucas, what's going on here?" Dr. Jackson said as he walked in.

"Well I took a home pregnancy test and it came out positive."

"Ok, so just lean back and we'll take a look." I did what he said and not soon after a picture of our baby came up on the screen. My breath caught in my throat. I can't believe it. "You guys are definitely pregnant." Lucas was the only one to breathe a sigh of joy. He looked over at me and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Everything's ok with it, right?" I timidly asked the doctor.

"Yes, why the question of concern?"

'I was drinking a lot before I thought I was pregnant, but I have seen then stopped."

"Ok, stopping is good. But like I said, the baby looks fine and healthy." Now it was my turn to relax. I had silent tears streaming down my face. Nothing was wrong; the baby is healthy…our baby. Half me, half Lucas. "Why don't we get you cleaned up and meet me in my office to discuss this happy occasion."

"See, I told you everything would be ok." Lucas said, after placing a kiss on my temple once the doctor left.

"Ya, ya, ya." I grabbed his hand in mine and left the room.

"Brooke, I have my assumptions on your due date, but I just want to confirm it with a couple of questions. When was your last period?"

"Uhhh, it's been awhile. It became irregular, or so I thought, due to the added stress of planning a wedding and opening my own clothing boutique."

"Ok, when was the list time you guys had unprotected sexual intercourse?" Both Lucas and I turned red. "Ha, ok…." I guess the doctor noticed that and didn't push the subject any further, realizing that we truly had no idea cause it happened so often. "The baby is due around September 1st. I want you to come in in three weeks due to your prior medical history. It was only that one miscarriage years ago?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll leave a prescription for your prenatal vitamins with the receptionist and you can also make your next appointment up there with her if you guys don't have any more questions or concerns." We looked at each other.

"No, we're good. Thank you." We both got up to shake his hand. We made our way to the car, Lucas was beaming ear to ear he was so happy about this. You could tell the wheels were turning in his head.

"Broody…"

"mmm."

"What are you brooding about?" I couldn't help but smile; my nickname fit him so perfectly.

"The baby. I hope it's a girl. We could do her room this whole Princess theme."

"Isn't the mother the one who's supposed to want a girl?"

"I don't know."

"How about right now we both want a happy and healthy baby, and we'll deal with its gender later."

"I like the sound of that." Luke grabbed my hand and placed a sweet kiss on it. A little while later we were finally back at the apartment. Lucas sat down on the couch with a bag of chips. I made my way towards the bedroom.

"I want to call Millie and fill her in on what's going on and I'll join you."

"Brooke, what's wrong? Why are you calling me?"

"Millie, relax nothing's wrong. Lucas had his leaving date pushed up so we couldn't go. so I'm going to take tomorrow off and then we'll go back to your normal schedule."

"You sure? I don't mind covering for you."

"You are the best employee, but yes."

"Ok, I'll see you in a couple of days then."

"Thanks." I quickly hung up the phone and made my way back to the living room.

"That was quick. Did you tell her about the baby?" Lucas asked once I got comfortable learning up against him on the couch.

"When was the last time we watched this movie?" I tried dodging the question with asking about _Goodfellas_.

"The whole thing and not bits and pieces?" I nodded. "Probably at my old apartment." I couldn't help but smile and reminisce about old times.

"Do you remember that night?"

"The night I said _I love you_? Of course and look how far we've come."

"I love you, just as much as I did back then. Nothing's changed."

"I know, cause it's the same for me. So did you tell her?"

"No." Lucas gave me a puzzling look. "Please don't be mad, but I want to wait until the first trimester is over."

"Even to tell my parents?" I nodded. "Haley?" I repeated my action.

"Yes. Please Luke. I just want to be 100% sure the same thing that happened last time doesn't happen again. It was so hard last time, I don't want to go through that again and have people look down and pity you. And I know you weren't there, I'm not trying to put you down and make you feel bad for that. I just don't want to ever go through that again and feel the way I did." I started tearing up. Lucas sighed, defeated and knowing that this is what I want and I wasn't going to change my mind.

"For you? Sure." I dabbed at the remaining tears and leaned up to give him a passionate kiss to show him and grateful I was for agreeing with me.

"I love you, so much. Thank you."


	12. Latch

_"You, you lift my heart up, when the rest of me is down.  
>You, you enchant me, even when you're not around<em>_."_

"Hey you…." Lucas said coming into the kitchen, seeing me making breakfast. "Did you get sick this morning? I didn't hear it."

"Nope, coincidentally." I added, obviously upset.

"You ok?" I mumbled something back which he assumed as no. "How about now?" He asked as he put kisses all up and down my neck…something he knew calmed me down. It indeed did and I relaxed right into him.

"I guess."

"Babe…listen to me…I know I'm going away all over Europe for a little over a month to train these guys, but I'm not going into the line of fire, ok? I am not in any sort of danger. And besides, the Captain promised me that this is the last one. I will be back here, home in your arms, before you even know it. Come here…" Lucas pulled me into a hug and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"7 weeks is such a long time; I'm gonna miss you so much." I said, letting some tears leave my eyes.

"Shush…." Luke dried them with his hand. "I know, I will miss you so much too and this little one too…" He placed his hand on my still flat stomach. "I am so sorry I'm not going to be here for you…to help you out in the morning when you get sick…to go to the doctor's appointments with you…you're gonna be all alone and that's what kills me the most."

"It's ok, I know if you could you would be there and I love you for that. And besides I think Hales said something about coming up for a long weekend. I'll be alright, don't worry about me."

"See that's where your wrong Pretty Girl. I do worry about you, all the time."

"I know and I do the same with you, but we just have to think of this as a positive situation…at least your not leaving further along in the pregnancy."

"That's true." Lucas said as I went back to making us breakfast. "You going to go to the store today?"

"Nah, I told them I won't be in."

* * *

><p>The ride to the airport was quiet, not even was the radio blasting like we normally do. Neither of us had any idea what to say. I knew Luke was already feeling bad for leaving and not being here for me. Silently we both got out when we made it to the curb. I leaned up against the side of the car waiting for Lucas to grab his bag. Silent tears were coming down my face, I willed them to stop. I had to be strong for him. I tried to wipe them before he could notice…too late. Luke grabbed my head and pulled me closer.<p>

"Please don't cry."

"I'm gonna miss you so much." The tears couldn't be controlled.

"I am too, but this time is going to fly by; mark my words."

"Ugh."

"Hey listen to me, you'll be so busy with the store and the baby, you won't even realize I'm gone."

"You're crazy."

"Who me?" I could tell Lucas was trying to make me laugh.

"Yes you Broody."

"Seriously though. You are fiercely independent and strong. You and this baby..." Lucas protectively put his hand over my flat stomach where the baby was. "….are going to be ok. Nothing's going to happen. You are already glowing now and you'll be glowing even more and with a belly bump the next time I see you."

"Ok." I calmed down once I was in his embrace.

"I'll call you when I land and we'll email when I can. You have two doctors appointments right?"

"Yes."

"And you'll send me updates immediately?"

"Of course." I cupped his face in my hands. "I'll even try to scan any sonograms I get."

"I gotta go. I love you…both of you. I'll see you soon." Lucas placed a loving kiss on my lips. I tried to savior it and remember this moment, permanently etching it in my brain; hoping it'll get me through the next month and a half.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, what's that picture of?" Bella asked Haley, showing her the cellphone.<p>

"Why don't you answer it and ask her?" Haley said once she realized who was calling.

"Hi Aunt Brooke." The little girl walked away from her mother and sister. While I on the other line was wiping the tears away with my hands and trying to calm down so I don't scare the girl. I choked out a sob and ran my hand through my hair.

"Hey there Bella. What are you up to girlie?" I said after a deep breath.

"Nothing. What's the picture of you on Mommy's phone?"

"Mmm, I guess of me and you when I used to baby-sit you. Have Mommy send it to me and I'll let you know."

"Ok."

"How come your not in school young lady?"

"I fell and now I have this pretty hot pink cast. Hot pink goes with everything right?'

"Yes. How'd you fall?"

"Playing at school."

"Is it hurting?"

"Not anymore."

"What's your sister doing?"

"Mommy's feeding her. You want to talk to her?"

"Yes…Hales what happened to her?" I asked once I knew the older Scott was on the phone.

"She was playing on the monkey bars before she had to go in and fell."

"She's ok?"

"Ya, clean break….has to wear the cast for four weeks. She seems in good spirits about it. How about you? Slow day at the store?"

"Didn't go in. Lucas left today." The waterworks started again.

"Oh B, I completely forgot. With everything that happened this morning with Bella, it slipped my mind. I'm so sorry. How are you holding up?"

"I don't know." I was biting my tongue it was so hard not to tell her about the baby right now. "He's gonna call me one last time when he lands, and then communication is going to be spotty."

"But he's going to a safe place, right?"

"Yes, but I always have that constant fear about something happening."

"I know, but he's a smart guy…nothing's going to stop him from coming back to you."

"You're right." the tears slowed down, only a few came out.

"He'll be back before you know it. In the mean time, you want me to come up there for a few days so it will take your mind off of it?"

"No, I'll be ok. I'm sure you're going nuts with Bella's arm now. And actually I was gonna say I was thinking about coming down this weekend anyway."

"Yes, you are more than welcome to come and stay for as long as you need. You don't have to ask, you know that."

"Thanks Hales."

"Anytime. Hey I gotta go, Sky's itching to get out of the high chair and go play with her sister."

"It's ok, go ahead Tutor Mom. I'll talk to you later and check in on Bella. Give the girls a big kiss for me."


	13. My Love's Like a Star

_If you see a comet, baby I'm on it  
>Making my way back home<br>Just follow the glow yeah, it won't be long  
>Just know that you're not alone<em>

_I tried to build the walls  
>To keep you safe when I'm not around<br>But as soon as I'm away from you  
>You say they come tumbling down<br>But it's not about the time  
>That we don't get to spend together<br>It's about how strong our love is  
>When I'm gone and it feels like forever<em>

"Luke, I miss you….please tell me you'll at least make it down to the Christening." I said, pacing around the living room before settling down on the love seat.

"I don't know Cheery. There's this big storm here…it's been raining like crazy the past couple of days; all flights are canceled or delayed. I'm gonna try my hardest. Talk to me…how are you? How's the baby? How was the doctor the other day?"

"I'm ok, just a tad bit tired today. I just finished packing and I'll leave in the morning to go down by Haley's."

"Be careful driving and don't get up too early, you'll hit a ton of traffic then."

"I know. I was planning on leaving after lunch or something."

"You still getting sick?"

"Nah that stopped a week ago, thank God. The baby's good, the doctor said everything's right on schedule. God Luke, you should have seen him. He has such a strong heartbeat. I have tons of pictures to show you."

"H-he?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"Oh my god…that was supposed to be a surprise for when you get back. I just slipped out. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to know; please don't be mad."

"It's fine…I'm just glad he's ok. I can't believe it, we're going to have a son."

"I know right, me…"

"Pretty Girl, I gotta go. Listen, I love you and our little boy, I'll see you in a couple of days."

"I love you too…get home safe." I hung up the phone, taking a few minutes to compose myself before moving onto the next thing.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning there sleepyhead. What some coffee?"<p>

"I don't think I've ever seen you up this early and so perky at the same time." I tried dodging the question since I couldn't have it due to the pregnancy and Haley didn't know that.

"I know, I've been up for a couple of hours actually. How are you? Have you heard from him?"

"I'm alright I guess; I just wish he would come home already. I miss him so much. Nah, not since he called the other day."

"I'm sorry Tig. I'm sure he'll be home soon."

"Nothing to be sorry about, you're right he will be. Where are the girls?"

"Bella is already dressed and ready to go and now watching TV in the living room. Skylar's taking a quick nap. When she gets up, I'll get her ready and then we leave. Oh Nathan said something about you getting ready and running some errand with him."

"Uhhh, ok. He say where we were going? What we'll be doing?"

"Nope, all he said was that you'll be done in time for the Christening and that's all that I cared about."

"All right, let me go get ready then." I said, grabbing two pieces of toast before heading back to the guest room. I quickly did my make-up and threw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie; not really sure where we were going and therefore what I needed to wear.

"Daddy, where are you guys going? Can I come?" Bella ran up and asked us as we were walking out the door.

"Aunt Brooke and I have to go do something and Mommy wants you to stay here so your pretty dress doesn't get all dirty."

"But I wanna go." Bella started to scream; Nathan was loosing patience so I stepped in to help."

"Bells, we'll be back as soon as you know it and when we get back you can help me get ready and ride in the car with me, how does that sound?"

"Ok I guess."

"Good, now give me a hug and be ready for me when I come back." Bella wrapped her arms around me, Nathan mouthed thanks.

We got in the car and started driving. Slowly we left town and passed the local stores. It wasn't until we got on the highway did I start to really question where we were going.

"Nate, I thought you said this was going to be quick."

"Really Davis, your smart…think about it." Not until now did I really start to pay more attention to the details of the surroundings and where we were headed. The roads seemed familiar but I couldn't quite figure it out; that was until I saw the sign.

"Nathan are you being cruel of are we really going where I think we are?"

"We are indeed going to the airport."

"Thank you so much." I reached over and hugged him tightly. "But when?"

"Last night he called me and said that he would be here this morning and needed a ride."  
>"How? He said the other day that he didn't think he could make it in time."<p>

"I think he said that he got on a train or a bus that took him away from the storms and then finally got a late flight out."

"He doesn't know that I'm coming?"

"Nope that's our little surprise; the only person who knew was Hales…now go." He said once we got up to the front of the airport. I'll meet you downstairs. He's gate 24." I nodded my head, not wanting to speak, just wanting to get to Lucas. I practically ran through the entire airport, until he finally came into view. I stopped dead in my tracks and the tears started to fall. I couldn't believe he was finally here.

"LUKE!" Lucas heard his name, but it wasn't Nathan's voice; it was a woman's. Nah, it can't be her he thought. But it was and she was now running towards him.

"OH….MY….GOD." I said as I jumped into his arms and started to cry; luckily he threw his bags down when he saw me running. Lucas spun us around, he was beyond happy too. "I missed you so much. The baby missed you too, but we'll talk about that later when its just us." I didn't want to let go and be out of his embrace.

"I missed you too, but I'm home now and I'm not going anywhere ever again." Lucas said, kissing me and also never wanting to let go. "Not that I don't love it but I wasn't expecting you to be here. I thought you'd be doing your godmother-ly duties."

"I don't think they could truly get done without the godfather. Come on, let's go home."

"It feels so good to hear you say that."

Nathan was waiting outside and he could tell that this surprise and the entire weekend were going to be great. The car ride home was relatively a quiet one; except for Lucas throwing smiling glances back at me, causing us to both giggle. Despite him being in the front and me in the back, our hands were still intertwined.

"We're home!" Nathan screamed when we walked through the door.

"Daddy!" Bella excitedly got up from her spot in front of the TV to greet us. "Uncle Lucas"

"Hey there munchkin." Luke temporarily let go of my hand and scooped Bella up into his arms.

"Are you home for good now?"

"Yup."

"Good, that means Aunt Brooke can stop being so sad.

"Ya it does Bells." Lucas threw a worrying glance at me.

"Come on Aunt Brooke, let's go get ready." Bella squirmed out of Lucas's hands and started tugging my hand, causing Luke to give me a puzzling look.

"Alright, let's go. I'll explain later Broody." I said as we walked away from the boys.

Even though I already did my makeup and hair, I let Bella pretend that I need my hair to be done; after I got dressed of course, didn't want her to see my stomach and spill the beans. Right before we were all done and getting ready to walk out the door, I pulled Bella aside.

"Bells, can I talk to you for a minute?" We both sat down on the couch, so we can see eye to eye. "You probably don't remember the last time we had one of our serious talks, do you?"

"Nope." The four year old said popping the "p" causing me to laugh.

"Didn't think so, you were about your sister's age then."

"What'd you say?"

"It was right before I moved up to live with Uncle Lucas and I told you to take care of Mommy and be a good girl for her cause she was going to be said when I left."

"I always a good girl."

"I know you are, but I just wanted to tell you now that even though I'm Skylar's godmother and not yours, I still love you both the same…no matter what. Nothing's going to change that…ever. I'll always be there for you, the both of you."

"mmm, I love you too."

"And besides, you have something that Skylar doesn't….my name as a middle name."

"Oh ya, I forgot about that."

"How could you forget about that silly?"

"I don't know I just did." Bella said smiling.

"Well Uncle Lucas and I actually go you a present, but you have to wait till later to get it cause its in the car and too heavy for me to carry."

"Really? Thank you so much." The little girl jumped off the couch and into my arms for a hug.

"Anytime bud, I love you." I gave Bella a kiss on the cheek. Little did I know, Haley was behind Bella the whole time.

_"Thank you."_ she mouthed to me, I replied back with a wink.


	14. Rather Be

_"We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace  
>Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete<br>It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity  
>As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be"<em>

I woke up before Lucas, but that wasn't too surprising. He barely slept with all of the traveling and yesterday was a long day. He finally could relax, it was written all over his face. I had to fight the urge to run my fingers through his hair. He looked so peaceful. I was content with just watching him sleep. We haven't been in the same bed and in each other's embrace for so long. I didn't want to be the one to ruin that, but I had to pee; dang pregnancy bladder. Once I made my way back to the bedroom, I noticed him to start to stir and slowly wake up. I climbed back into bed and continued to watch him until he was full awake.

"Hey you.." I smiled lovingly at him, finally running my fingers through his hair.

"Hey." Lucas sleepily said, he must have still been tired. "Where you watching me sleep?"

"Maybe." I slyly replied.

"Come here you goofball." I leaned up close and he just held me in his arms, placing a kiss on my temple. We both heard the pitter-patter of feet below us, letting us know the rest of the house was up.

"I don't want to go down there yet."

"Good, me neither." I couldn't help but laugh at us. "Now that we have a moment alone, do you want to talk about the baby?"

"Of course, hold on." I got up and locked the door. Walking over to my overnight bag, I grabbed my latest sonogram out of the hidden pocket so I can show Luke. "Here." I placed the pictures in his hands, so I could get situated back in the bed.

"You're right, he did get bigger. Doctor said everything's ok right?"

"Mhm, he's the perfect size."

"I'm still in shock that it's going to be a boy."

"You know I'm so sorry about finding out without you. I wanted to know so I could surprise you when you got home, but then you got delayed and it jumbled my brain and plans."

"Its ok, I kinda wanted to know too. You know that since we know it's going to be a boy, we should start thinking of names."

"Luke!" I playfully smacked his arm. "We have a lot of time to still think about that. We should start telling everyone first."

"So everything's ok then?" Lucas was a little hesitant in bringing this up, knowing the history and what happened last time. I know he was trying to be sweet, but it still caused me to tear up and cry.

"Yes." I grabbed his hand and curled back against him.

"Hey, what's the matter then?"

"I'm just so happy he's ok and things are turning out to be great." Lucas knew exactly what I meant and tried placing kisses all down my neck to calm me down. "Dr. Jackson said I'm healthy and everything is right on schedule. It has been hard not telling anyone since that appointment, but I wanted for us to do it together."

"I figured that, but now all of that can change. When is your next appointment?"

"About a month from now."

"I'll try to make it."

"It's alright, you don't' have to go to everyone."

"I know, but I want to." He pulled me closer and finally placed a kiss on my welcoming lips.

"I love you."

A comfortable silence fell in between us. We were both enjoying each other's company, not wanting to leave the room and be apart from each other again.

"We should really go down there." Lucas said after noticing it was close to 12pm.

"Do we really have to?'

"Yes, now c'mon."

* * *

><p>"Mommy, why did Aunt Brooke and Uncle Luke miss breakfast?"<p>

"Well, you remember how Uncle Lucas was away for so long?" Bella nodded. "They missed each other very much and wanted to spend some quality time together because they haven't in so long. Does that make sense?" Haley hoped it did because she really didn't want to explain what kind of quality time to the little girl.

"Ya, I guess. Are they going to miss lunch too?"

"I doubt it." Haley said, noticing the two in question walk into the room.

"Man you guys slept a really long time." Bella laughed

"Oh ya." Luke picked her up and started tickling her. he's gonna be such a good Dad. Luke's already good with kids.

"She's right you know." Nathan said, walking back into the house from the grill.

"And you know what, you're glowing Tig. What did you guys do? Please don't tell me it's what I think it is."

"What are you thinking Mommy?' Bella chirped in from where she was in Lucas's arms.

"Haha. Yeah, Mommy what are you thinking?" I asked ganging up on Haley.

"Nothing." Haley gave me such a look and I knew not to push her any further . "Well if it wasn't that, then it must mean your pregnant cause you're absolutely glowing just how like I was with them." I looked over at Luke only to gain on approving nod, and he grabbed my hand as well. I just smile and all the adults in the room knew what that meant. "Oh My Gosh! Congratulations." The two girls hugged after Haley gave Lucas one.

"Congrads man, help me with the grill?" Nathan asked after giving Lucas a manly hug. I kinked my eyebrow towards Haley and she just shrugged. I guess either Nathan wanted to have a talk with Lucas in private or he knew that us girls need some alone time.

"Sure." The minute the boys left the room, Haley started with the questions.

"Ok, so spill. How far along are you? When did you find out?"

"A little more than four months. The doctor seems to think he was conceived around Christmas. We found out a few days after the wedding. Please don't be mad I didn't tell you right away. We, mostly I, just wanted to make sure nothing happened to him like the last time." Four years later and I still tear up at the thought of what happened.

"Hey…no need for those tears. I understand completely, it's ok. I am so happy for you. So you are having a boy?"

"Mhm, you'll have a nephew before the summers over." Subconsciously my hand went over my small bump and a smiled formed on my face.

"How are you feeling? You doing ok?"

"Everything's perfect. Doctor says Mommy and baby are doing just fine."

"You must have been a wreck knowing this while he was gone."

"Hales, you have no idea. Considering what happened last time, I was a complete mess. But I had to keep it together for Luke. He already was feeling horrible about leaving."

"He didn't time all of this and do it on purpose."

"Try telling him that. But all that matters is he's home now and for the reminder of the pregnancy."

"Exactly!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella finally walked back into the room. Haley looked at me for approval; I simply nodded.

"Well, remember when I had Skylar in my tummy for a long time so she can grow big and strong?"

"Ya that was forever ago." Both Haley and I smiled.

"Aunt Brooke has the same thing going on with your baby cousin." Bella looked puzzled, my turn to try.

"Bells, there's a baby growing and living in my stomach. Just like how Skylar and even you were in Mommy's. Understand?"

"Perfectly."

"Good. So you'll have a little cousin to play with soon." And as quickly as she came into the room, she left. "She's something else."

"Tell me about it. You're so good with the girls, I'm so glad you're finally getting the baby and you have the boy already. Everything is working out for you. I know you better than you think, so don't worry about a thing; you are going to be a great Mom." Haley said, getting up after the last part and giving me a reassuring hug.


	15. My Eyes

_"My eyes have seen  
>Some amazing things<br>But girl, my eyes ain't seen  
>Nothing quite like you, hey baby"<em>

"Broody, not that I don't love the Princess treatment, you don't have to carry all of the bags. I can carry mine, it's tiny." I said while we were climbing the stairs to our apartment.

"I know, but I want to. I really don't mind." Lucas said as I made my way over to the answering machine in the bedroom to listen to the messages that were left. There was one from his mom making sure he got home okay and one from Skills seeing if he wanted to go down to the River Court for a game.

"Luke…did you hear any of that?" I asked walking back to the living room; he shook his head no. "Your Mom called to see if you made it home okay and Skills wanted to know if you wanted to play a pick up game at the River Court."

"You going to be okay if I go with them?"

"Of course, go…I'll be fine. We'll be fine." I placed a hand on my stomach. I could see the joy in Lucas's eyes when I mentioned the baby.

"You sure?"

"Positive. I think I'm just gonna unpack and take a nap anyway."

"Fine, but you call me if you need anything and I'll come home immediately." Lucas said, emphasizing the world anything before kissing me and heading off to the bedroom to change. Gotta love how over protective and concerned he was about me and the baby. I was only eighteen weeks through, imagine what he's going to be like when I'm further along.

* * *

><p>"Hold up guys, gotta answer that." Lucas ran off the court in the middle of the game to get his phone.<p>

"Come on dawg, we were in the middle of a play." Skills screamed

"Dude you are so whipped." Junk added.

"Coming from the guy who has no girlfriend and besides Brooke's pregnant….Hey Pretty Girl."_ "Congrads Man'_ could be heard in the background but all Lucas was focused on was the girl on the phone, me.

"Subtle way of telling them babe."

"You like that?"

"It was very original."

"Thank you, now what can I do for you?"

"You in the middle of a game?"

"Doesn't matter when I'm talking to you." Aw he made me blush and he's not even around, how sweet.

"You're so good to me. But seriously, your son and I are craving burgers and fries. Can you pick some up on your way home?" Lucas loved the way that sounded: your son. He was so excited for the baby to come.

"Of course, you want me to come home now or later when we are done? I don't know what time that will be."

"When you get home later is fine, I can wait…thanks."

"Anything for you Pretty Girl. Love you."

"Love you too…now go play and be careful." His heart condition always at the forefront of my mind.

* * *

><p>"Cheery, I'm home!"<p>

"In here." I screamed from the study/spare bedroom.

"I didn't get the food cause my mom invited us over for dinner and I said we'd go. It'll be a perfect time to tell them about the baby.

"That's fine with me.."

"You look sexy in those clothes."

"That's cause its your hoodie."

"I know, but it is a total turn on." Luke said, sliding his hands down my sides and placing kisses all over my neck. "What you doing?"

"Haley emailed pictures over from the Christening."

"I liked that dress on you, you looked so hot that day." Lucas said, picking his head up to look at the screen before lowering it back down to place kisses on the gape of my neck.

"You did too…especially with Skylar in your arms. I know you'll be an awesome dad." I found Luke's mouth and we started making out. Knowing this would go further, Lucas picked me up and we made our way to the bedroom without losing contact. He laid me on the bed, ever so gently; taking his shirt off in the process. I just starred at him, taking it all in before we continued. Lucas slid his hands up my sides in an attempt to take my shirt off, but he had some difficulty when it came to my midsection, so I had to help him. Once the shirt was off, it was Lucas's turn to look at me and be in awe.

"Babe, what's the matter?" I said panting and running a hand through my hair; a habit of mine that only happened when I was nervous and Lucas knew that, but must have not realized the action.

"You…you changed." He said still lost and at a complete loss of words. I gave him a puzzling look. "You're starting to show…when did that happen?"

"The first night I got down to Haley's I think. I don't really know, I was thinking about you and coming home too much." I stated, still unsure of what he was getting at.

"Your beautiful."

"Yeah, ok." I said rolling my eyes, knowing that I was bigger than the last time he saw me like this.

"I'm serious…you're carrying our son and I am so proud and thankful of you for doing that. I love you so much right now."

"I love you too Luke, more than you'll ever know." Lucas just sealed it with a kiss and we continued on what we originally came into the bedroom for.


	16. It's Gonna Be Love

_"It's gonna be love, it's gonna be great  
>It's gonna be more than I can take<br>It's gonna be free, it's gonna be real  
>It's gonna change everything I feel"<em>

"Am I in the right store or did I travel five months into the future?" Lucas asked as he walked in the back entrance to the store, where my design room was. I was standing there taking measurements for a new line with a faux nine month pregnant stomach.

"Very funny." He did a double take.

"Seriously…"

"What you don't like seeing me like this?"

"No no no, I never said that.' Lucas was tying to prevent me from having a break down. Little did he know, I was only messing with him. "I love the way you look…this way and even how you did this morning." He was walking on eggshells; time to tell him the truth. He came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist.

"I'm only kidding; I know you do." He placed a kiss on my temple. I just melted into his arms. There's no place I'd rather be then in his arms; always, no matter where we are or what is going on.

"You ready to go see the boy?"

"Ya, just let me clean this stuff up and tell Millie I'm leaving."

"I'll tell her, you clean." He was excited to go, it was written all over his face.

Not too much later after that we were on the road to the doctor's office. We both were quiet; at least not nervous this time, speaking for myself of course. The parking lot was packed, great. Before we even got out of the car, Lucas's cell rang. I could tell by the look on his face, he didn't want to answer it. He gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'll be in as soon as I finish up here, I promise." He leaned over to give me a quick kiss before answering it. "Mr. Strauss, what can I do for you?" I didn't want to let it show, but I knew this was going to be a long call and I was disappointed at the thought of him possibly missing this appointment when he was so excited to come in the first place. Maybe the crowded waiting room was actually a good thing.

"Mrs. Scott?" Crap, I stood up. "The doctor will see you now." The nurse ushered me back to the room to document my vitals. "Everything looks perfect, Dr. Jackson should be in momentarily." My knees couldn't stop bouncing up and down, Lucas should be here; he needed to be here. _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in." I didn't even look up from picking at my nails, I just assumed it was Lucas.

"Hello Brooke. How are you doing since we last spoke?" Boy was I wrong. Where was he? This isn't right; the phone call shouldn't be taking this long. Something must have happened at the office. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Good."

"I thought Lucas would be here. You said we would be home for this appointment." Dr. Jackson asked once he surveyed the room and noticed the brooding blonde missing.

"He's…"

"Right here…sorry for being so late." Lucas bust through the door just in time. I could tell he wasn't happy about cutting it so close, it was written all over his face. I think he was apologizing more to me than the doctor cause once he reached my side, he grabbed my hand and gave it a loving squeeze.

"Better late than never. So Brooke you've been feeling ok?"

"Yes, great actually. Morning sickness has completely stopped and I've started to have a lot more energy lately."

"That is normal and to be expected. Have you felt him move yet?"

"No, should I have by now?" My heart just sank.

"Typically yes, but that's completely ok. All women are different and have different pregnancies. Why don't we take a look at him and see what he's up to."

I took that as my cue to lay down and lift my shirt over my bump. Dr. Jackson started waving the wand over my stomach; I immediately tensed up once I felt the affects of the cold gel. Before we knew it, our little boy was on the screen. Luke was in complete awe, it was truly written all over his face. He was completely mesmerized and didn't once take his eyes off the screen. His thumb was rubbing encouraging circles on the back of my hand.

"So he's a great size and proper position; everything is moving along very nicely." The doctor said once he moved the camera around to a couple of different positions. "Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

"YES!" Lucas practically screamed; I chuckled at his response, someone as obviously a little too excited. Dr. Jackson simply nodded and the room was filled with the sound of a beating drum. "Is it supposed to be that fast?"

"Yes, it sounds perfect." Once Lucas heard that, he bent down and placing a loving kiss to my temple and whispered _I love you_. I could have sworn I saw a few tears coming down his face.

"That is the best sound it in the world."

"I told you." This is the moment I was looking forward to hearing all day. I felt the same way he's feeling right now, when I first heard the baby's heart beat. A feeling of pure joy. It puts everything into perspective and you realize what's really important. Family and friends, the basic necessities, and most important that glues it all together…love. Our love for our son is already growing. It is only going to increase once he gets here. I can not wait for that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in so long guys, I was sick all last week and that put me behind in my writing. I know this is short, but the next one will be longer. I promise that. <strong>


	17. I Run to You

_And our love's the only truth  
>That's why I run to you<em>

_This world keeps spinning faster  
>Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby<br>When it all starts coming undone  
>Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you<em>

I woke up out of bed with such a force, I didn't know what was going on. It took me a few minutes and waking up fully to realize that was a kick. He just kicked for the first time and boy was that strong. A smile instantly formed to my face. I can't believe I can finally feel him. I didn't want to wake Luke, it was his time to sleep in too. He deserved that; there'll be may other times for him to feel the baby. That joy was short lived when I looked over to see it was only 7; I didn't have to be up for another hour before heading to the store. And it's a Saturday too, my sleeping in time. Knowing sleep was out of the question, I grabbed my phone off the night stand to check emails. Before I could even pull up the emails, I saw numerous texts from Haley; all describing a fight with Nathan and coming in in the early hours of the day. My heart sank as I was reading these…this can't be good, none of it sounded civil and like it blew over as the night went on. I pulled out my sketch paid and tried to design to get my mind off of things. It wasn't too long after that, that Lucas woke up.

"You're up this early on a Saturday and doing work? Nerd." He sleepily stated.

"Ya, we'll your son decided to kick me this morning and I've been up ever since; plus Haley and Nathan got into a bad fight."

"Well maybe…wait did you say kick you?" I just smiled and nodded. "He kicked for the first time? That is so amazing." He leaned over and gave my rounded stomach a kiss, before moving his head upwards to do the same to me.

* * *

><p>"You know you don't have to go if you don't want too, I know you've had a long day." Lucas said from his spot by the stove top, to me in the bathroom getting ready.<p>

"I know, but I want to…I'm sure Mille will be there and I can be a designated driver for you. What are you doing?"

"Pre-game food."

"Goofball."

"I love you, you know that."

"Mhm." I quickly gave him a kiss before returning to the bathroom to finish putting my make-up on.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys…OMG Brooke!" Bevin screamed, making her way up to me.<p>

"Hi there Bev." I said, giving Lucas a mysterious look…both of us knowing that Bevin was some what obnoxious and over the top, but all that mattered was that Skills loved her anyway. Luke returned the look with a smile before going off to find the guys.

"How are you? You look so cute with that bump. Have you and Lucas thought of any names yet?" Mille tried not to laugh.

"Everything's good. We threw some names around, but we haven't really decided one anything yet considering we have a little less than four months to go." I soothingly rubbed my stomach

"I bet you're excited, I know I'd be…I'd…"

"BEVIN!" Mille interrupted her. "Why don't you go to the bar and get two shots for us and a diet coke for Brooke."

"Kk…brb."

"And I thought my day couldn't get any worse."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, its just been a long day at the store and my feet are killing me. Plus I didn't sleep good last night."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have came in today."

"You had the day off to go try on wedding dresses, I didn't want to ruin that for you."

"Baby's been moving a lot?"

"Ya, he literally just started this morning so I'm not that used to it yet."

'That's so cute. I'm sure Luke's going crazy knowing that it's a boy…I know Marvin would be."

"Ha, ya he is. He wanted the room covered in basketballs, but I told him no. How are you guys? How was the fitting today?"

"Great…wedding plans are moving along perfectly. It was ok, I actually have a request for you. I know you're busy especially with the new line and the baby on the way, but…" she rambles when she gets nervous.

"Mille!"

"Sorry. I would love it if you made my dress. I totally understand if you don't have time though."

"I would love to make it."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." She moved her way over to engulf me in a hug.

* * *

><p>"Hey you…" Lucas said sliding down next to me in the booth, kissing my cheek. "I barely saw you all night, how are you?"<p>

"Alright I guess…"

"But worry about Haley." Luke finished my sentence.

"Mhm…it's a bad one Luke. They never fought in front of the girls before. And I haven't heard back from her since last night/early this morning. Something just isn't right." I said, constantly rubbing my stomach.

"I'm sure they're fine. And that is was an accident for it to happen in front of them. I'll bet you you'll hear from her soon; she's had a rough day too."

"Ya, I guess so." I said, leaning up against him.

"He moving a lot?" Lucas asked, noticing what I was doing.

"Mhm, he seems to like me doing this." I motioned to rubbing my stomach. "I think it calms him down and lulls him to sleep."

"Just like his Daddy."

"You're a goof."

"You ready to leave?"

"If you are…I don't mind staying."

"One more round then."

"Alright." I kissed Luke before he went up to the bar with the guys and I rejoined the girls.

* * *

><p>"Cheery…your phone's ringing. I think it's Haley." Lucas said, trying to piece together the special ring tone.<p>

"Thank you…" I said rushing back into the bedroom and grabbing the phone off the dresser. "Don't wait up for me, I don't know how long this is gonna take."

"Alright. Love you." I kissed the top of his head.

"Love you too Broody…Hey Hales, what's going on?" I made my way back to the living room so he could have some piece and quiet while watching TV, incase he wanted to go to sleep.

"Nathan. He started crap about the house and the distance he has to go for work and how he's the only one making money. He thinks he's the only one making sacrifices for this family, cause he doesn't see the girls as much as I do. He feels like I do nothing all day and I should be doing something."

"Oh my god…he's just being stupid and that's a low blow. You take care of the girls, day in and day out. I'm sure it blew over today like what normally happens with you guys right?"

"Nope."

"Are you really having money problems Tutor Mom?"

"No."

"Hales?"

"I promise you we are fine in that sense."

"What does he want you to do then? Not raise the girls and go back to work? Not be a apart of their lives. That's stupid. Who would watch them?"

"His mom."

"But she's…"

"I know."

"Then how?"

"I honestly don't know B. I guess he's thinking to have her move in."

"Is it worth it?"

"Money wise probably, we could always use more to save for the girls. But sanity wise…hell no. And I don't want to be away from the girls when I don't have to." We both laughed at that.

"That's not gonna be fun."

"I know and its really just Skylar. Bells is in school three times a week. But he knows she'll drive me crazy; but he's still insisting it. The girls barely know her, it will only cause more problems. He doesn't see that, and he never ever says no to his mother."

"Then you need to speak up and tell her no way is she moving in."

"Nate would get more angry then. He's already fuming, claiming I don't like her and taking her time away from the kids. "

"That's crazy…and only half of that is true."

"Ya, but he doesn't know that. You should have heard him last night screaming. I don't remember the last time we fought this bad; I was in tears most of the night."

"Hales, how come you didn't call me sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry you, you have enough on your plate with the baby. I didn't want to add more to that cause I know you would have wanted to chew his ear out."

"Hush, I want you to call me…no matter what. When he hurts you like that, of course I would; no one does that to Tutor Mom, unjustified. Where are you now that he doesn't hear you?"

"In the kitchen, he's sleeping in the bedroom."

"You gonna sleep there too?"

'I have to, the girls will notice then."

"How are they with all of this?"

"Skylar's unfazed by all of it; our screams woke her up last night and that's about it. Bella is shaken up. I'm sure she heard us last night too, but just hasn't said anything. She's been on her best behavior, I guess knowing that we both were on edge today."

"That's not a bad thing though…"

"Ya, I guess your right…at least you and Lucas don't have to worry about this." I was taken back by the comment; still upset about losing my parents, even more so now with the baby on the way and with the thought of them never meeting their grandchildren. My breath was caught in my throat. I didn't know what to say. All I could do was mumble.

"Mmm." As soon as it left my mouth, Haley put two and two together and realized what she said.

"B. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You're parents loved you and Lucas. I was talking about how Keith and Karen are so nice and loveable. They took you in and you're like their second daughter."

"I know…it's fine really." The silent tears stopped. "How about I talk to you about my day to get your mind off of it all? You know like we used to?"

"Alright, you got any juicy details and drama in your daily life?"

"Boy do I…you'll never believe it…Lucas got into a fight."

"Noooo."

"Ya."

"Spill."

"Well…"

**FLASHBACK**

"Yo, Lucas…you up for another round?" Skills screamed across the table due to the loud music.

"If my wife is okay with it…" I really couldn't read Luke's eyes to tell what he truly wanted to do; something that never happened.

"It's fine and I'll even go get them." I started to get up.

"You sure?" Lucas asked puzzlingly

"Mhm. I want to get a refill and stretch my legs too." I got up and made my way over to the crowded bar, giving Owen, the bartender, the order: three beers, two cosmos, five shots, and one diet coke. I noticed some random guy next to me eying me up.

"You're pretty."

"I'm married."

"You are not!" He was obviously drunk…I think.

"Mhm." I lifted up my left hand to show him my ring.

"Well that doesn't mean anything." At this point, Lucas looked up and around Tric; he really wasn't interested in whatever Bevin was saying. He caught my eye and figured he'd go over to help carry it all back. Boy was he in for a surprise when he got over here.

"You need help there Pretty Girl?"

"See he agrees with me." The stranger piped in.

"I'm her husband, Lucas, and you are?"

"Well your wife should be dressing like a skank; you should control her and put that hoe on a leash if you don't want to be cheated on cause that's all women ever do."

"Whatever dude, go back to your lonely life and beer."

"I rather just take that bitch of yours home from right under your nose and screw her hard." He said getting up and pushing me; causing me to stumble and lose my balance.

"She's pregnant, you asshole." Lucas said, shoving the guy hard.

"Are you sure it's even yours? I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't with the way she dresses." He put a finger in Lucas's chest.

"You piece of shit." A fight broke out right then and there. It all happened so fast. Lucas got repeatedly punched in the face before connecting on a few of his punches. Luke got one really good hit in before I called Owen, the bar manager, over to throw the guy out. As soon as the fight started, Mouth and the rest of guys rushed down to where we were at the bar to try and hold Luke back; they knew he would beat the guy senseless for messing with me and the baby.

"I'm fine, alright…let me go." Lucas pleaded, but still angry. Skills was the one holding Lucas with his arm's wrapped across Luke's chest. Skills started to let go and Lucas tried making his way towards the door to go find the stranger for round two.

"Lucas no!" They all screamed, all now struggling to hold him back, since he was still fuming.

"Luke, look at me…" I grabbed his and made him look into my eyes. "Let him go, he didn't ruin the night. I'm fine, the baby's fine, ok? We are all ok." I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach, hoping this would calm him down. "He's still moving around, just like before."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh my god….is Lucas okay?"

'Ya, his face is a little swollen and he is starting to get a black eye."

"And my nephew?"

"Fine, I'm guessing sleeping now."

'You?

"A'ght."

"Go to bed you goof; make sure you take care of your boys."

"You know I will. You gonna be ok? I'm not that tired." I looked over at the stove and noticed it was 2am.

"Ya, I'll be fine. Thanks for listening and being so concerned."

"Anytime, I'm always a phone call away no matter what. Let me just leave you with this…he's wrong here; you and I both see that, and I agree whole heartedly with you. I know you and normally you just won't talk to him until this blows over; you can't do that now Hales, you have to think about the girls. They're gonna realize something's wrong. Try calmly talking to him when they are in bed or taking a nap.

"I know, o'wise one."

"Haha…night."

"Night." I walked into the bedroom and saw that Lucas was still awake, watching TV with a bag of frozen peas on the side of his face.

"You're still up?"

"Ya, I couldn't sleep." Luke lowered the volume on Sports Center.

"Aw, what's the matter? Your face hurt?" I asked crawling up to him in bed.

"A little, I'm more worried around him…we should go get you checked out in the morning." He said placing his hands on my stomach and rubbing them around; I guess hoping to feel the baby move.

"Luke, he's fine…he was moving and kicking up a storm when I was on the phone with Hales. He must have known his Mommy was getting worked up, but then stopped once I calmed down. If I would have fallen on my stomach or it knocked into something, I'd be at the ER right now making sure he's ok. But that didn't happen and like I said, I've felt him all night."

"That bad of a fight?"

"You have no idea."

"I just worry about you too; you shouldn't get that worked up."

"I know, but we're okay…I'm worried about you too. Let me see that eye." Lucas moved the bag and sure enough he was even more discolored then when I left to answer the phone. "Now we really should get that check out."

"I'm fine."

"Oh ya? How about now?" I gently kissed his eye and then his lips.

"Better…much better."


	18. AN

Hey guys, I know a lot of you are saying that you can review the latest chapter. First I would like to say thank you for the thought of reviewing and liking the chapter. I guess there was a note I must have deleted or something. So if you want, you can leave your review for this chapter. Thanks so much and have a nice day.


	19. You Are My Kind

_"Cause you are my kind  
>You're all that I want<br>Here in this life  
>Until we are gone<br>Our breath and our skin  
>Our hearts and our minds<br>They're one and the same"_

"Hey you. What are you doing here? And with food? I love you."

"Wow, I wonder what your reaction would have been if I didn't bring the birthday boy lunch."

"Eh." He just shrugged, causing me to playfully slap him.

"I guess I'm only good for food and lugging your son around."

"Oh, so he's my son now? Not ours?"

"Nope." I stuck my tongue out and Lucas countered with a kiss. Once we broke apart, I handed him his birthday card. "The real reason I came here." A genuine smile came to my face when I thought of what was inside and how much he was going to love it. "You didn't have to get me anything. You already got me the best present ever." Luke glanced at my stomach before opening the card. Before he even finished reading the long and loving note I wrote him, he was jumping up and down. "How did you get courtside tickets for game five of the Finals?"

"I have my secrets." I giggled.

"You must have spent a fortune on them!"

"Doesn't matter."

"Cheery….spill."

"Never Broody. All we want is for Daddy to have a good time." I pointed to the wrapped present on his desk. He slowly ripped the paper; revealing a picture frame filed with the sonogram taken just this morning.

"You went to the doctor this morning? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Everything's fine; two and a half more months to go." I took his hand in mine. "They just needed to reschedule next weeks so I went in this morning. Yes the baby is fine. I figured you can put it on your desk and constantly swap out pictures as he gets older and more kids come into the picture." I placed a kiss on his hand before moving it to my stomach. "Let's eat before the food gets cold."

* * *

><p><strong>DING DONG<strong>

"Cheery can you get that and get rid of who ever it so we can leave soon?" Lucas screamed from the bedroom. I laughed knowing exactly who was on the other side of the door.

"Hi." I engulfed Skills in a quick hug before ushering him inside. "Its actually for you." I screamed back.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" They both were decked out in Hornets gear.

"Going with you bro." Lucas had a puzzled look on his face; he's so cute when he's confused.

"Brooke?" I pulled him aside.

"I don't feel comfortable going so I asked Skills to go with you." He ran his hands up and down my arms. "After what happened last time I was in a rowdy place with drunken idiots and with the fact I'm bigger now, it just doesn't feel right for me to go. So I called up the next best thing."

"I was looking forward to going with you, but I guess you're right." He pulled me in close for a hug.

"Go, have fun, and there's always next year for me."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I'll put my gear on…" that instantly put a smile to his face. "whip up some dinner and watch the game; eagerly waiting for you to come home to me." It was my turn now to pull him close, but instead of a hug I went for the full blown passionate kiss. It would have gone further if it wasn't for Skills standing in the other room and they had to leave immediately; so I sent the boys on their way.

I quickly made a sandwich and turned on the pre-game coverage. I changed into my, well really Luke's cause mine wouldn't fit over this massive stomach, jersey and made my way back to the living room. Not before snapping a quick selfie, of course, and sending it to my hubby. The Hornets started off playing fantastic defense but a lack luster offense. I can only imaging Lucas and Skills going crazy and screaming at that. Right after a big play in favor of the home team, I felt my phone vibrate with a text from Lucas.

_"Are you doing ok?"_

_"Yes. Shouldn't you be focusing on this intense game ;)"_

_"I'm multitasking, I have you on the brain."_

_"Good answer. And yes I'm fine. Enjoy the rest of the game. Love you."_

I put my phone back down as they came out of commercial break. If they win tonight, the series will be 3-1 and all they would then have to do is win Sunday night's game. Luke's definitely going to want championship gear then. Third quarter came and past, and we were now in the heart of the fourth quarter…tie game with three minutes left. I was on the edge of my seat with this action, and what do you know my phone goes off…a text message. I grunt and look at it; not wanting to miss any of the game. It was from Luke.

_"Just checking in, how you feeling?"_

_"Broody, it's a great game and I'm fine and very much into the game. Enjoy the rest of the night_." I didn't mean to snap, but I wanted him not to worry for just a minute and enjoy his birthday. As the final buzzer sounded, indicating that they would be going into over time, a yawn came out of my mouth. Glancing at the clock I saw it was already 11pm. I grabbed my phone to text Luke and apologize as the network went into a commercial break. _"I'm sorry for before. I just wanted you to enjoy the game and birthday, and not worry about me..."_

_"I understand, but you're my pregnant wife…its my job to do that."_

_"I relieve you from your duties tonight."_

_"Never. If we pull out the win here, Skills and I are going out to celebrate, don't wait up."_

Not too soon after that overtime time started and the yawns were coming quicker and quicker. One play after another, the eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. Sleep eventually came over me, right there on the couch. Don't know how long I was there, who won the game, or what time Lucas came home. All I remember is Luke picking me up and carrying me to the bedroom.

"Broody, you're going to hurt yourself. I'm too heavy."

"Never, you're light as a feather." I placed my arms around his neck.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked as he laid me down in bed and I took the jersey off, deciding just to sleep in the t-shirt and jeans; I had no strength to move.

"The best day." He came closer to me. "And thank you for that; I love you." He started to tuck me in. "Go back to sleep Pretty Girl, I'm just going to jump in the shower and then I'll join you." He placed a quick kiss to my forehead before scurrying off to the bathroom. My head immediately hit the pillow and before I even heard the water turn on, I was out like a light.


	20. In Your Arms

_"Sometimes I feel like I can't run, I can't crawl  
>And sometimes I feel like I ain't nothing at all<br>Life is a journey where you stumble and fall  
>But I'm okay<br>When I lie down in your arms"  
><em>

"Hello Clothes Over Bros." Millie said picking up the phone. The simple action didn't even cause me to pick up my head from my desk because it happened so frequently.

"Hey Millie, is my wife there?"

'Sure Lucas hold on….Brooke, Luke's on the phone."

"Ok…Hey Broody."

"What you up to Pretty Girl? Taking it slower over there I hope."

"Of course we are Luke, me and your son are just about to leave and go home to get dinner started."

"Hold off on that."

"Why, what's up?"

"I'm on my way to the Rivercourt now and I don't want the food to get cold."

"Oh, you're meeting the guys?"

"Nah, just me." I knew that meant he was going to brood, obviously, and want quiet time to himself.

"Alright, don't workout too hard."

"I won't and I'll call you when I leave."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

I had a couple of things to finish up at the store and then I was gonna close it for the night; Millie had left right after Lucas called so it was just me here. The second Luke called and said he was going to the Rivercourt alone, I knew something wasn't right and that I was going to have to check up on him on my way home; even if it was out of the way. Just as I pulled up, Lucas made the jump-shot and was now jogging over to get the ball. He didn't notice me until I was walking, well practically waddling, towards him.

"I was just on my way back to the apartment and I figured I'd stop by. Now give me the ball." Lucas carefully tossed me the ball; I shot it and the ball didn't go very far.

"Come here." Lucas said giggling, getting the ball and moving closer to the net. I soon followed him. "Now, put one hand here and the other here." Luke got behind me and put his hands on top of mine, knowing that I must have needed some help cause of the baby. "On three, shot the ball and reach with your right hand like you are trying to reach the tope shelf in the closet. One…two….three." Sure enough the ball went right through. "Good job cheery!"

"Thanks."

"The store busy today?"

"Eh, not that bad. Luke, what's the matter? You are brooding behind believe; I know you, you have that face on." I said after some time sitting on the bench watching him shoot.

"Nothing, just wanted to come out here and shoot." Luke was lying through his teeth; I knew that but decided not to press the issue any further.

"Alright then, what do you want for dinner? Any requests?"

"That you can actually cook, lets see…" I slapped his arm. "I'm kidding." He threw his hands up in the air, surrendering. "Pasta?"

"That's fine. You'll be home soon?"

"Ya, maybe in like a half hour."

"Alright, go shoot and I'll see you there."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too." We shared a quick kiss before parting ways.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm home."<p>

"I'm in the bedroom. I'll be out in a minute."

"Smells good." Luke put his bag down by the door and met me in the kitchen.

"Thanks, how as your day? The rest of your shoot out?"

"Work was ok, same with the shooting."

"Good to hear."

"How was he today?" Lucas said wrapping his hands behind me and placing them over my stomach. I immediately relaxed right into his arms, I love that feeling so much.

"He's alright, not that active now but he was a lot at the store."

"Maybe he's trying to tell you to slow down and not do so much." This caused me to turn around and get mad.

"Just like how he's kicking now to tell you to stop brooding and let me in. Or how he knows I've been worried about you all afternoon because I just know something isn't right." I defensively spat out and went back to stirring the sauce.

"I'm just worried about you two, that's all."

"We are fine."

"Ya for now, but what about when he comes and money and things like that?" I let out a stressed breath; there it was…why he was so upset.

"We'll be fine then too."

"But how do you know that?"

"Look…feel this…" I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach right where the baby happened to be kicking. "This gives me not only happiness that that's our son, but hope and strength to know that we, all three of us, will be ok."

"That's amazing!" Lucas was bewildered at this new feeling; feeling the baby move and kick for the first time. "How did you know I'd be able to feel that?"

"Lucky guess." Smiling, Luke kissed me and knew that deep down yes they all, including the baby, will be ok but he still worries about it all.


	21. Shape of My Heart

_"Lookin' back on the things I've done  
>I was tryin' to be someone<br>I played my part, kept you in the dark  
>Now let me show you the shape of my heart"<em>

"So this is what it feels like to walk down the halls with Mr. Popular Lucas Scott?"

"I wasn't popular."

"No? You played varsity basketball, that meant instant popularity in my school."

"Ya, but I was quite."

"Really?" I asked as we turned the corner to the gym.

"Mhm, ask the guys…I was very broody." Lucas stuck his tongue out at me.

"Now that I can believe." I leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Well well well look who it is." Luke's grip on my hand tightened. "This scene looks somewhat familiar." My eyes darted back and forth between Lucas and this brunette stranger in front of me. "So I see you've been busy."

"Why yes, I have met the love of my life. Brooke this is Lindsay; Lindsay, this is my wife Brooke."

"Its nice to met you." I stuck my hand out to greet her.

"Likewise. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Your first pregnancy?" I glanced over at my husband and he was squirming in his skin; something wasn't right but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yes, our first child." Despite the awkwardness and tension in the room, as soon as that left my mouth, I couldn't help but smile and think about the miracle we have created.

"Well technically it's Lucas's second." Wait…what! He told her about the miscarriage while we were broken up?

"Lindsay!" Lucas finally snapped.

"What? She doesn't know?"

"We'll see you at the company dinner dance next month." Lucas grabbed my hand and pulled me to what I assume was the gym. To say I was confused was an understatement.

"Pretty Girl, please don't be mad." This can't be good; they must have hooked up while we were on a break all those years ago.

"Mad at what?"

"You weren't my first"

"I know that."

"Not what I was about to say. First fiancé and girl I got pregnant."

"What?!" It took every ounce of my being not to slap him right there.

"Despite being the quite jock, I was dating the head cheerleader junior and senior year. At the end of senior year, Lindsay came to me and told me she was pregnant. Now I knew she was faithful and that it was mine, so I did the right thing and proposed. Her father got me a job that I would start right after graduation before I got deployed." The picnic comment all made sense now. "Graduation night she went to a party without me, against my better wishes, and her car was wrapped around a telephone pole by the end of the night; the baby was gone."

It was so hard not to be mad at him for keeping this from me. I'm his wife, the love of his life, but I'm second? Everyone knew about this but me. Him…his parents…Skills…Mouth…the rest of the guys. I told him every scary and heartbreaking detail about my past and he never opened up to me about any of this.

"B…talk to me."

"I can't right now. Go play the game." I stormed off and found a seat on the bleachers, willing the tears to go away.

The charity basketball game started and I had to put on a brave face. My mind wasn't even paying attention to the game or how good Luke was doing. I was made to look like a fool. My mind finally registered it was mid-way through the third quarter, only cause the baby forcefully kicked my bladder and now I have to pee. On the way back from the ladies room, I wanted to stretch my legs, so I stood in the corner where I could still see the entire court. The whole game was for charity, so the score really didn't matter. The guys looked like they were having fun, except for Luke. Lucas was on the bench at the moment, but came running up to me in a complete panic and out of breath; I thought something was wrong with his heart and all the anger I had in me temporarily went away.

"Luke, what's the matter?" Fear was written all over my face and his.

"I thought something happened, I didn't see you in the bleachers."

"Your son was sitting on my bladder so I thought maybe if I stand for a while, he'll change positions.

"So you're okay?" His breathing finally slowed down.

"Okay?" The anger was back and evident in my voice.

"I'm sorry I never told you that before." He placed his hands above my head against the wall. "I was scared to bring it up when we first started dating and then I knew that I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, so I never saw the need to tell you."

"But why? You know everything about my past before you. You know how much Julian broke apart my heart. But now it feels like I know nothing about you."

"Pretty Girl, you know everything." His hands cupped my face. "I love you. The love I have for you is not even close to what her and I had. You have my whole heart. You are the one I want to spend my life with, day in and day out; it will always be you. When we found out about the baby, I couldn't be happier I got to experience this with you. It was never like that with Lindsay." His thumb wiped away some tears; he placed his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry, I love you so much."

"SCOTT." The coach called him back over to the bench to be put into the game.

"In a second." Luke looked back at me and I look right into his eyes. They were filled with remorse and regret. I couldn't stay mad at him for that long after that speech and the pleading for forgiveness written all over his face.

"Go, it's okay." He looked at me questioningly. "I love you. I'm fine, we are all fine. Have fun playing and I'll be right here when the game is over." I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before he went on his way.

* * *

><p>"Hey you." He pulled me in for a quick kiss. I was still upset about before. Lucas leaned up against the wall while guzzling down some water. "Look at me." He placed his fingers under my chin; forcing me to make eye contact with him. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad. I never meant to hurt you."<p>

"But you did."

"That was the past. I'm sorry I made you seem like a fool, that was never my intention…my intentions were always good."

"Secrets don't keep us together, they'll tear us apart."

"I swear to you and our unborn son, there's no more secrets about my past."

"Fine." He nuzzled his face in my hair.

"I promised the gang we would grab some food after the game; we don't have to go if you don't want to."

"We'll go." I gave his hand a loving squeeze before heading to the car.


	22. Low

_"When the truth came out  
>Were you the last to know?<br>Were you left out in the cold?  
>What you did was low"<em>

"What you laughing at?" Lucas walked out of the bathroom shirtless with just his dress pants on. I only glanced up, from looking down at my phone, for a minute, but that was all I needed. I wanted to jump his bones right there. Thank you pregnancy hormones for that one.

"Our god-daughter's reaction to taking her first steps." I showed Luke the video Haley had just sent me.

"She's so cute. Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Do I really have to go? Everything I have makes me look even more like a whale."

"Even your own designs?" I flashed him a deathly glare. "Yes, you have to go…how about I help you pick out something to wear? Like, I don't know...this old thing maybe?" He pulled out a bag from behind his back with an amazing red dress in it.

"But how? Where?"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve Mrs. Scott. I love you and want you to be happy in what you are wearing and you never look like a whale to me. Now go get dressed." He leaned in to give me a quick kiss before slapping my behind as I walked into the bathroom to change, giggling the whole way.

* * *

><p>Luke and I strolled hand in hand into the company party, stopping to say hello to a few of his coworkers. Despite it being a hot June day, the night air was crisp and not too muggy. We slowly got over to where Lucas's boss, Mr. Strauss, was standing.<p>

"You ok? You want something to drink?" I love how cute Luke got when he was trying to be all super protective over me and the baby.

"I'm fine." I leaned into his side and gave his hand a loving squeeze.

"Lucas! Good to see you and the Mrs. here tonight."

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Glad to hear. And I also hear congratulations are in order; I'm saying that to you twice in one week, you must be very proud." He already gave us a baby shower gift, what is he talking about now.

"Yes sir, we are very excited."

"Good. And I hope my friend gave you a good deal with the house too."

"Why yes he did. Thank you very much for referring me to him." HOUSE! My hand immediately fell out of his. Lucas gave me a worried look; my eyes were sending daggers at him.

"No, thank you. You are an excellent employee. I don't mind helping out guys out." It took all of my strength not to storm away from this group. But that would look really bad in front of his boss and I don't want to have an additional fight cause this one was going to be huge. He bought a fricken house without me. I'm his wife, we are supposed to do things like this together. Not keep it from me. Was the house even for me? Is he cheating on me? We finally got a moment alone from the group and I was still fuming.

"I just want to know one thing, am I the only one?"

"The only one what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Luke. The house…did you by it for some other girl you are in love with?"

"No, why would you think that?" That calmed some of my fears, but the anger was still there.

"I love you, but you can be so thick headed sometimes." I stormed off; I had to get away before I said something I'd regret.

I kept my distance from Lucas for most of the night. I couldn't deal with this anymore. The party was coming to a close and I found an empty table to rest at; I've been on my feet for most of the night.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No. Mrs. Strauss, please sit down."

"How are you my dear?"

"Good, this is a great party."

"Why thank you. Three months left?" She asked after glancing at my stomach.

"Actually a little less then two."

"That's great. So I take it you are very uncomfortable then since you're towards the end?"

"As strange as it seems, it depends on what's going on and my mood." A smile came to my face as I put my hand on my swollen stomach, right where he was kicking. "If its an active environment and I'm going crazy, he's constantly moving and vice versa."

"That's sweet. My Lindsay had her days and nights confused, so it wasn't too fun for me." I cringed at the mention of that name.

"Mrs. Strauss, do you mind if I steal my wife for a few minutes? I want to share this dance with her to our wedding song." My knight in shinning armor arrived and tried to swipe me off my feet. Well that isn't gonna happen now.

"Of course." I took his hand in mine and he lead me to the dance floor. Luke pulled me close as we started to sway to the music.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear as the chorus came on.

"For what?"

"Not freaking out and yelling in front of my boss when you found out about the house."

"Oh no, that's coming later. We just don't need to air our dirty laundry out in front of your boss."

"Which is why I thanked you. I am sorry you know." Lucas said after sometime.

"Sorry isn't enough right now. What did I tell you about secrets?"

"I know. I never meant it to come out this way."

"But it did."

* * *

><p>The car ride home was completely quiet. When we actually got back home to the apartment, nothing changed. I was so emotionally and physically drained, that all I wanted to do was go right to bed. I didn't even notice Luke sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.<p>

"Will you just slow down and relax for two minutes so we can talk?"

"RELAX?!" I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Explain to me how I should relax when I just found out my husband bought a house behind my back."

"Because you getting all worked like this can't be good for the boy." He did have a valid point. I let out a stressed breath and sat down next to him.

"How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"Lie to me…again."

"It wasn't lying."

"It was just not telling me something important…same difference." I was yelling now and he was pacing back and forth in the bedroom.

"You know, most wives would be happy their husband bought a house for them."

"And I guess I'm not most wives then. We are building a life together and you go and do this. Its' like deja-vu all over again from all of those years ago. You never think you're actions though or even talk to me. Secrets are going to ruin us." I paused to try and calm down before the tears started coming out; it didn't work. "And you know what, you can take your 'most wife' and go sleep on the couch tonight." I slammed the door to the bathroom behind me. As soon as I heard Lucas sigh dejectedly, the tears started coming faster and they wouldn't stop. This isn't supposed to be like this. We are supposed to be all happy and getting ready for the arrival of our bundle of joy. But instead, all it seems like we are doing lately is lying and fighting with one another. "Sorry you had to hear that bud." I place my hand on my stomach, hoping this will slow down the tears. "Mommy and Daddy are just working out some kinks so that when you get here, everything will be perfect cause we love you and each other so much. And we can't wait to be a family." It didn't help, they continued to come.


	23. Home is You

_My heart isn't in those empty rooms  
>As long as you're waking up with me<br>Baby I don't mind if every night  
>We lay our heads down somewhere new<br>Cause home is you  
>Home is you<em>

_"Everyone's asking about you, told them you were under the weather, if anyone asks you."_ Lucas texted me as I was laying in bed,

_"K" _ I sent Luke off to Skills & Bevin's BBQ alone. I barely slept the night before. Between crying half the night and not being able to find a comfortable position because of the baby, my eyes were red and puffy. I don't think Lucas really wanted to go either, but he really couldn't back out. The anger has mostly gone away, I just feel betrayed and hurt now. I can't believe he made a life changing decision without me, again. It feels like I've been transported back to when he decided to move and get a job, without asking me, all those years ago.

_"Pretty Girl, I am so sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this. I wanted to tell you a different way; you got to believe me. Seeing you like this breaks my heart."_ The text messages just keep coming in, all similar to that one; I think it was time for me to respond.

_"Being lied to causes broken hearts."_

_"I was only thinking of you and our son, trying to ease some of the burden this could place on you."_

_"But how do you even know that I want to move?"_

_"I don't." _I could only picture his face and what he's doing right now. Probably sitting in the corner of the deck, taking long swigs of his beer, brooding, and oblivious to the rest of the party.

_"Exactly."_

_"I'm coming home. I want to talk to you face to face and make this all right. I missed you last night."_

_"I missed you too, I cried myself to sleep last night over this. Enjoy the gang and we can talk later. I'm not going anywhere."_ That didn't matter to Lucas; he was already up and getting ready to say his goodbyes.

"Everything ok man?" Mouth asked him, as they were standing alone by Lucas's car. Lucas then proceeded to tell his closest friend the truth of what really happened the previous night and why I wasn't there.

* * *

><p>"Brooke?" Lucas screamed from the doorway.<p>

"In the baby's room." I was sitting on the rocking chair, staring out the window, all while absentmindedly rubbing my stomach.

"Mrs. Taylor gave me this…." I finally looked up and acknowledged him standing at the door. "…blanket to go over his car seat when its chilly out." It was really cute. The shade of blue matched Luke's eyes perfectly.

"That's nice of her."

"You were right." He was now leaning against the door frame. "I thought that I knew you well enough to know what you wanted in a house, so I can do it on my own. You have to believe my intentions were good. All I wanted to do was take the burden off of you and not have to get all worked up when you're supposed to be taking it easy this far along. But instead it just blew up in my face and its all my fault."

"Luke that's always going to happen if we keep stuff from one another, even if I do it too. I appreciate you wanting to help, but this is our life; we are building it together. Our family is going to grow there. Our children are going to call that home."

"Children? You want more?" I couldn't help but grin.

"Of course, I want to have a big old family with you. But how I am supposed to do that if you don't let me all the way in? Why can't you? I'm your wife." I was now sobbing into his chest. "We could have went about it a totally different way if we thought it was going to be too stressful for me. I don't care where we live as long as its with you and our family, and I'm madly in love with the man I wake up to every morning. Home is you."

"I know Pretty Girl. I want all of those same things too. I don't want to lose you, ever. I love you so much."

"I'm never going anywhere; you're stuck with me forever." He rested his head against mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes, both composing ourselves.

"Do you want to go see it?"

"Of course, it's already ours?"

"Yes, we can start living in there tonight if we want." I gave him a quizzical look. We had no furniture, no thing there just yet…I think. "Ok, maybe next weekend we'll spend the nights there."


	24. Feel This Moment

_"One day while my light is glowing  
>I'll be in my castle golden<br>But until the gates are open  
>I just wanna feel this moment"<em>

"Cheery, what are you doing?" Lucas jumped off the couch, noticing me walk through the door with my hands full.

"I have an arts and crafts project for us." I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face when I said that. "I'm serious, it'll be fun. Come on." I led him outside to the backyard where I put all the paint supplies down. I rolled up my tank top over my stomach and tucked it under my bra so my whole and quiet large stomach was showing.

"Pretty Girl?"

"I know I'm huge and probably look stupid, but I wanna try this."

'You're not huge, you're glowing. If you fill me in, I could even help out."

"Watch." I took the blue body paint out of the bags and started squirting it all over my hands. Once they were blue enough, I placed them on my stomach right were the baby was kicking. "Luke snap a picture." He quickly took out his phone and cherished this moment.

"My turn." He put his phone on the grass and now grabbed the green and did the same thing to his hands.

Setting up the timer on his camera phone; he ran back over to where I was standing and wrapped his arms protectively around my stomach. I leaned back into him moments before we heard the click of the camera. We posed for a few more pictures and started to clean off my stomach, when I grabbed it and froze. Lucas picked up on this immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a panicked voice; my due date was a little more than a month away.

"Nothing, he just did a somersault and caught me off guard. I just wasn't expecting that."

"You sure?"

"Positive." I waddled over to him and gave him a kiss.

"What are you going to do with these?" He asked once we were almost done.

"Put them in his baby book or photo album, haven't decided yet."

"I got one more idea, roll up your shirt again." I kinked my eyebrow at him. "No, not right now." I couldn't help but laugh at him. All throughout this pregnancy he found me incredibly sexy and told me every chance he could. I did what I was told. He put the blue pain on his hands. "Where's he kicking?" I pointed to the spot. Luke gently yet firmly placed them on my stomach so his hand prints would stay. Next he started to write the name, we only decided on one this morning, right above the hand prints. Once he was done, he set up the camera for action shots so we could pose without it taking so long.

"I love you." I mumbled as I leaned back to kiss him, once he wrapped his hands around my waist and I placed mine on top of his. I hope the camera caught that shot.

"What'd you say we go away this weekend to my parent's lake house? One last trip just you and I before the little guy gets here."

"A baby-moon, or even a proper honeymoon…sure I like the sound of that. Just gotta see if Millie can work at the store those couple of days." I relaxed into his embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys, i know this is short and i'm sorry for that. just needed a happy filler chapter, next one should be up soon. :)<strong>


	25. Broken

_"I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
>'Cause I'm broken when I'm open<br>And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome<br>And I don't feel right when you're gone away"_

"Hey are you busy? Do you mind if I stop by?"

"Where are you that you're going to stop by?" Haley slowly made her way towards the front door, utterly confused by what was going on and the nature of this phone call. Haley hung up the phone as she saw my car come into view.

"Hi." I timidly said, stepping out of the car while trying not to step on my maxi dress and fall.

"Hi!" She pulled me in for a big hug, I don't even remember the last time we saw each other…Skylar's birthday maybe. "What are you doing here? What's going on? Where's Lucas?" The questions started once we let go of the embrace.

"See that's the thing…"

"Tig, what did he do?" Haley cut me off, getting all defensive.

"Nothing intentionally." I could see the confusion all over her face. "Can we do this inside? Its hot out here."

"Sure, of course." Haley chuckled. We made our way inside and it was completely quiet.

"Where's the girls?"

"Bella's at a play date and Skylar's taking a nap."

"Oh."

"Not that I don't love seeing you, what's really going on that you're down here?" The events from two nights ago flashed into my mind.

_**flashback**_

**"Broody!" I screamed when I walked in the house after getting home from work later than usual. No answer. I knew he was home, his car was in the garage. "Luke?" I made my way to the stairs, maybe he was in the shower. "Luke where are you?" I walked into our bedroom and found him sitting on our bed with his army uniform in his hands. My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach. This can't be happening. He's getting deployed…that is why he's crying; he's torn up about leaving. "Luke talk to me, when are you being deployed? Whenever and wherever it is, we'll work through it." I sat down next to him, taking his hand in mine. I had to be strong for him.**

**"Deployed?" His tears temporarily stopped. "I'm not going anywhere."**

**"What's the matter then?"**

**"Jay's gone." Oh god, this isn't going to be good. He leaned against me and I let him cry into my shoulder for as long as he needed. I did my best to comfort him and calm him down. But it was hard, I was trying to be strong and keep my emotions in check, so I can be his rock. Jackie and I have developed a close relationship over the years; bonding over our army boys.**

**"When?"**

**"I don't know any of the details. The Captain just called me. I'm gonna catch a flight out to the base tonight."**

**"Ok, let me just grab a few things and I'll go with you." He got up and started pacing around the room, while I was still seated on the bed.**

**"No don't."**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"Don't come. It's too much for you so close to the end of your pregnancy. It'll give me a piece of mind knowing that your home here, safe. " **_**HONK HONK**_** "That's the cab. I'll call you when I land. I love you." He kissed me quickly and was out the door. I couldn't believe what just happened.**

_**end of flashback**_

"One of the guys from Luke's troop was killed in action. He was Lucas's right hand man and best friend out there."

"Geez, I'm so sorry. So he's a mess now? Why aren't you with him?"

"Ya, I've never seen him like this before. He left two days ago to go down to the base and get everything ready for the funeral today."

"And he's mad you didn't come with him?"

"Exact opposite. He didn't want me to over exert myself and make the trip down with my due date only three weeks away."

"He's right you know."

"Luke's been coddling me for weeks now and to slow down at the store. I'm ok; I feel great. There's no need to slow down. And now with this. I just couldn't let him go through this all alone. I'm worried about him; I haven't heard from him since he left for the airport. That's not like him; you even know that."

"Lucas is right though about slowing down. He's really worried about you and the baby. He even called me the other day asking me to talk some sense into you."

"He did?"

"Yes, I'm not kidding. You really need to start slowing down and focusing on what needs to get done before he gets here. Does my nephew have a name yet by the way?"

"Yes, but we aren't telling anyone until the birth." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"That's no fun. I want to know now!"

"Throwing a tantrum there Hales?" I asked laughing.

"No, it's ok. Aunt Haley wants him to stay in there as long as he wants so he can be strong and healthy."

"He's so strong and kicking!" I grimaced a little, but grabbed Haley's hand and placed it right in the area of the flutter. Her face lit up the moment she felt it too. "Aunt Haley…I like the sound of that." I truly meant that as I pulled her in for a quick hug. "You know what I also like the sound of? Aunt Haley not worrying so much."

"Tig, you know I only do it out of love." I walked over the fridge to grab some water.

"I know, and I'm grateful for it. But I'm fine, really." I said walked back over to the

"B?"

"I'm fine." You could practically hear it in my voice. I was more calm, cool, and collected than I was in the beginning of the pregnancy. I grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze, trying to convey and show Haley that everything was really ok and going to be okay with the baby too.

"You're a good wife for doing this."

"He's going to be so overwhelmed with it all; Luke's gonna need me. He just doesn't realize it yet."

"What time do you have to be there?"

"Oh crap…soon. I gotta go." We stared walking towards the door. "Thanks for being around so I can kill some time and for listening."

"Anytime. Give Lucas our condolences. Text me when you get there so I know you're okay." I pulled her close into a hug.

"I will. Thank you for this. Send the family our love. Maybe I'll stop by on my way home to see the girls."

"Ok, call me if you need anything." I heard as I made my way over to the BMW. I replied with a wave, before pulling out of the driveway.


	26. When She Says Baby

_"Yeah she's the perfect shot of faith.  
>When every bit of mine is gone.<br>Somethin' I can believe in a best friend  
>A heaven sent love to lean on.<br>But when she says baby,  
>Oh no matter what comes ain't goin' nowhere <em>

_She runs her fingers through my hair and saves me."_

I quickly spotted where Lucas was in the crowded room and made my way towards him. He was talking to a group of guys; I guess they were fellow soldiers that he served with. I vaguely remember them at the wedding. I placed my hand on his shoulder, nonchalantly trying to get his attention. When he finally turned around, a look of relief washed over his face. He quickly pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Thank you. I was wrong. I need you here" he whispered in my ear. It was then that I knew that I made the right decision no matter how tough it was for me to get here.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful service. Jackie was a complete mess. I think what hurt more was that their kids really didn't understand and comprehend what was going on. My hand was constantly in Lucas's; we never lost touch. He was struggling to keep it together at the mass and it only got worse as we made our way to the cemetery<p>

"Do you want to sit?" He mumbled as we slowly walked over to where Jay was going to be buried.

"I'm okay." Honestly, I did want to sit, my feet and back were killing me, but its okay. I'm more worried about him. "More importantly, how are you?" I saw the wall and façade crumble right then and there. I pulled him over to a secluded section and just let him cry his eyes out. "Sshhh…baby….its ok…let it out." Luke must have wept into my arms for awhile; before we knew it the burial service started. "Hey look at me." Luke slowly let his red bloodshot eyes meet mine. "You ok? We've gotta get back to the service." He simply nodded. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down like it does to me. I placed a loving kiss on his cheek before we walked back over to the group. My grip around his hand got tighter as the service went on because his crying got worse and worse.

* * *

><p>The drive home after the repass was silent. Lucas was in no condition to drive. He barely said anything to me the rest of the afternoon; so it was just me and my thoughts for five hours. When I saw the beginning of our driveway and eventually the rest of it and our house, I couldn't be happier. Driving ten hours in one day did a number on my back and legs; thank god the baby wasn't restless today. I couldn't wait to sit down on the couch and relax. Lucas gave me a funny look when I leaned back towards the back seat to grab his overnight back.<p>

"It's ok." I cupped his face with my free hand. "Just go inside and relax, I'll be with you in a little bit." I placed a loving kiss on his cheek before he got out of the car.

Lucas woke up in a confused state; not fully comprehending where he was. It took him some time to realize he was on the couch and I was no where to be found. Slowly, he got up and made his way to the bedroom. Our bedroom was empty, yet he heard faint cries and muffles coming from the room down the hall. He walked into his son's room and found me crying my eyes out, slumped on the floor against the wall.

"Pretty Girl, what's wrong?" Lucas asked instantly, awake and alert now.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Guilt started to come once I realized that I probably did.

"No, what's the matter?"

"I don't want to ever go through that. I wouldn't be able to come out of that alive. I can't raise these kids by myself." I looked over towards the empty crib. "I need you in my life." I barely said through sobs. Lucas sat down next to me and pulled me into his embrace.

"I'm not going anywhere, ever. You are stuck with me for life. I wouldn't want to be any where else, but right here with you and our family. Thank you. I know I quickly said it today, but I wanted to make sure you understood and heard me. Forgive me for pushing you away these past couple of days. I thought that if I shielded you from the pain, it wouldn't have been real then." Tears now started forming in his eyes as well.

"Hey, it's ok." I looked up at him, tear stained face and all now." I'm not mad at you, at all. I'm just concerned. I hate to see you hurting this much. I know it's hard, but I want you to come to me if the pain gets too much okay?" He just nodded, silent tears were coming down both of our faces now. "I love you, I just want to see you happy. C'mon lets go to bed." I attempted to get up off the floor.

"No, I just want to stay here for a bit with you."

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short and not so good , but all reviews will be greatly appreciated. Something to look forward to for next chapter? The baby is here<strong>


	27. Hey Pretty Girl

_"Hey pretty girl, you did so good  
>Our baby's got your eyes<br>And a fighter's heart like I knew he would"_

"Hello?' I answered the phone while balancing a laundry basket on my hip.

"Hey Cheery, how are you feeling?"

"Luke, I'm fine."

"You taking it easy and resting?"

"Yup. Just doing some laundry right now."

"You shouldn't be lifting heavy things."

"Broody, I love you…but I'm ok. I'm feeling great."

"Alright, what are you gonna do for the rest of the day?"

"Finish this up and fold it and put it away, then probably relax in front of the TV and maybe take a nap."

"Sounds good. Call me if you need something." Lucas got more and more nervous as my due date got closer and closer. "I gotta go, I'm walking into a meeting. Love you Pretty Girl."

"Love you too Broody." I slid the phone into my back pocket and continued loading clothes into the washer. While I was waiting for that to finish, I did take Lucas's advice to lay down and relax, but instead of watching television I decided to curl up with a good book.

* * *

><p>"Aww Cheery, what are you doing?" Lucas said softly, finally getting home hours later and noticing me asleep in bed with the <em>First Time Mothers<em> book across my lap. "Babe." Lucas gently shook me. "I'm home."

"What time is it?" I sleepily asked.

"Little after 11pm."

"God Luke, did you eat? I'm sorry I didn't make dinner…I'll whip up something right now." I started to get up and ran a hand through my hair.

"Pretty Girl, relax. I ate already. You didn't see my texts or hear the phone?" I shook my head no. "That meeting I was walking into turned into a dinner and drinks one, and I couldn't say no. How long have you been out?"

"I don't know. I just laid down to read and I guess I dozed off." I leaned up on my elbow and got closer to Luke, who was now sitting down next to me on the king size bed.

"You're reading that book again? Honey, you will be a great mother, there's nothing to worry about. Where you a good boy for Mommy today? He directed the last question to my nine month pregnant stomach. Luke placed his face towards where he thought that the baby would be; I ran my fingers lazily through his hair.

"He was a great baby." I said, gently rubbing my stomach with my other hand.

"I love you, you know that?" Lucas asked after looking loving into my eyes.

"I know that and I love you too silly." I said smiling ear to ear.

"I love how you are carrying our son and protecting him."

"I would do it again and again."

* * *

><p>I woke up and carefully got out of Lucas's arms to go to the bathroom. These last few months of the pregnancy has increased my bathroom trips so much. As I was combing my hair and making my way back to the bedroom, a very strong contraction ripped across my midsection at the same time I had intense lower back pain, which caused me to double over in agony.<p>

"Ha, watch this, Daddy's gonna freak out for no reason." I said, rubbing my stomach. "Broody, wake up, it's time."

"Mmmmm."

"Luke…" I gently shook him. "you need to wake up; the baby's on his way."

"What?" Lucas said, springing out of the bed and running around like a crazy mad man.

"Broody, calm down. It's fine, we have some time."

"How do you even know it's the real thing?"

"Trust me, it's the real thing."

"Alright." He took a breath to calm himself, and I ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm going to get dressed and grab my bag. You get dressed and make all the necessary calls to your parents, the doctor, and our friends. I'll meet you in the car in ten."

"Pretty Girl, how far along are the contractions? How are you feeling? Squeeze my hand if need be." Lucas asked as we pulled out of the driveway.

"About nine minutes apart. My backs killing me; just drive, I'll be fine. Did you call Hales?" Lucas shook his head no. I grabbed my phone out of the cup holder and dialed number two on the speed dial. "Hey Hales…funny story, I'm actually in labor….between nine and ten minutes…in the car…hahaha, okay go ahead….of course we will." I hung up the phone just as another contraction hit.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked, we were about a block away.

"Bells must have spilled food on the ground and our goddaughter started eating it like a dog; we should be so proud." I could practically picture the scene in my head, and I again let out a laugh.

"Alright we're here, let me help you." Luke rushed over to my side of the car. I was breathing heavy now, the contractions were coming quicker and quicker.

An hour later, we were fully checked into the room and were waiting for the doctor to come in and check on us. Another contraction hit and Luke hurried over to my side.

'Just breathe…in and out." I did what he said, and it helped a little.

"Well hello there Broke…Lucas."

"Hey Dr. Jackson."

"Let's just see how you are doing." Dr. Jackson picked up the blanket and checked my insides. "Well, it looks like you are about three almost four centimeters dilated. Now would be the time for the epidural you wanted."

"I changed my mind, I don't want it anymore." Lucas gave me a puzzled look.

"Pretty Girl, are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll be fine."

"Ok then, I'll come back in about an hour to see how you've progressed and we can go from there."

"Ok, thank you doctor." We both said.

* * *

><p>"Ya, no baby yet…mhm, thanks for calling guys." Luke hung up the phone and made his way back over to me. "Mouth and Millie. They said that they would have come sooner when they got the message but they were doing something for the wedding."<p>

"Its fine…glad they are so madly in love." Lucas's phone rings again. "Who is it now?"

"Haley, you want to talk to her?"

"Ya…Hey Hales."

"Hello there Miss New Mommy."

"Ha, not quiet yet Tutor Mom."

"How are you? How far along?"

"Ok, I guess. Seven, so its not that bad; almost done."

"Nice, so I just talked to Nathan…I can drop the girls at his moms and be on the road and up there hopefully by 10PM."

"Hales, I love you…." I had to stop and take a deep breath because a contraction decided to hit me then.

"Contraction?"

"Of course. As I was saying…love you tons, but its gonna be late and I don't want you speeding all the way up here so late at night in the dark."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, I know you are here in spirit."

"Ok, keep me updated."

* * *

><p>"Alright Brooke, you're ten centimeters and its time to start pushing." Dr. Jackson directed me, motioning to the nurses to set up. "So when you feel a contraction coming, I want you to push for ten seconds."<p>

"Okay." I mentally prepared myself as the contraction came. The nurse started counting it out loud and Lucas grabbed my hand, offering it to squeeze and focus any pain I might be in somewhere else. "Luke, I don't think I can do this anymore." I said, panting after an hour of pushing later and still no baby; almost on the verge of tears. "It hurts too much."

"Yes you can Pretty Girl. I've seen you go through so much already, I know you can do this. I love you so much." Lucas placed his forehead against mine; our eyes locking and never losing contact. I was desperate and at my wits end, this was harder that I thought it was going to be, and Lucas picked up on that. "Here give me your hand." He placed the palm of my hand on his heart. "Focus on this, the steady beat of my heart. No one else is here but you and I . You are right here safe with me, we can do this." Those words brought me back to the first time I said them to him a mere month ago.

_Flashback_

_ Lucas bolted straight up out of bed in a cold sweat, breathing so heavy that he was struggling to catch his breath. His quick action startled me out of my sleep and I too now was sitting up._

_"Luke what's the matter?" No answer, he continued to take deep breaths and panic was written all across his face. I knew what this was, but never saw it happen before. Jackie once told me that Jay used to get panic attacks and visions of when he was in the war. "Hey look at me…you're home…with me and the baby. See…" I grabbed his one hand and put it on my swollen stomach and the other on my heart. "Focus on this, the steady beat of my heart. No one else is here but you and I. You are right here, safe with me. We can do this. I love you, come back…be with me, with us. You're okay. You're home."_

_End of Flashback_

My eyes never left his. To say I was tired was an understatement. I couldn't have done any of this without Lucas. He was right; I closed my eyes and focused on the rhythmic beating of his heart. That gave me the strength I need to get out those last couple of pushes. A complete sense of relief washed over me when I felt my baby boy being placed in my arms. All of the pain and suffering I endured the past months have been totally worth it.

"You did it, I'm so proud of you Mommy." Lucas whispered in my ear. I think he was completely in awe as well. Silent tears were coming down my face; I can't believe he's finally here. I couldn't take my eyes off of the newborn in my arms.

"I hate to do this for you guys, but I have to take him to get cleaned up and officially measured." The nurse sweetly told us.

"Follow him Luke, I don't want him to be alone." I urged him to go, not before leaving me with a goodbye kiss.

* * *

><p>"So do you guys have a name picked yet?" The nurse turned away from the doctor to face us. If she wasn't here on official business, I wouldn't have even noticed her. Our new baby boy was nestled in my arms and I didn't have a care in the world, but him.<p>

"Logan Scott." Lucas answered her, as he motioned to grab the baby from my arms.

"Middle name?" She asked, never looking up from her clip board. I had a name in mind that I haven't talk to Luke about. I glanced over at him and his eyes met mine.

"Keith."

"Pretty Girl are you sure? We didn't even talk about it. What about honoring your dad?"

"100% sure. He was a great father to you and you turned out amazing. And now hopefully the same thing will happen with our son. He already has the Scott eyes."

"He has nothing from your side of the family. No name, and he has all of my facial features."

"You guys are my family."

"I love you so much right now." He came in close for a very passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're going to be okay with him?"<p>

"Positive. You've had a rough day. Close your eyes and get some sleep. Me and the boy will be just fine." Lucas walked over and placed a loving kiss on my head. "I'll watch him until they take him for the night and I'll be back in the morning. I love you." Luke was right, I was out cold as soon as he walked away.

Lucas made his way over to the couch and gently say down; weary of how any of this was going to go now with a baby in his arms. He quickly got out his out his phone and started mass sending the picture of his son to his family and friends. Its only been three hours and yet he still couldn't believe that he had a son. The amount of love and pride he has for this little boy can not be measured. Before the second round of notifications went out, his phone started ringing. Quickly he answered it not, wanting to wake me. He figured it would have been his mom or dad, but instead it was Haley.

"Hi Hales."

"Where is she? She okay? How was it? I want to talk to her."

"Relax. She's fine, she's…." Lucas quickly glanced up and noticed I was fast asleep. "out cold."

"Ok. Nice name choice by the way; he's very cute. Looks a lot like you."

"Why thank you."

"How is he?"

"Perfect, amazing."

"I'll let you go then. Tell Brooke to call me when she gets up."

"Will do. Thanks for checking in."


	28. I Will Never Let You Down

_Let me take you where you never go  
>Have a little fun, it's the only way we know<br>Let me show you what you never see  
>You know how to love only when you're holding me<em>

_When you say you've had enough  
>And you might just give it up<br>Oh, oh  
>I will never let you down<em>

I rolled over slowly when Logan's screams interrupted me from my dreams. It was my turn to grab him, Lucas did the last one. Before I could even swing my legs over the side of the bed, Luke was already half way out of the room. He quickly turned around when he heard me groan.

"Go back to sleep Pretty Girl, I've got him."

"You sure? You got him last time."

"Positive." Lucas came over and gave me a quick kiss to my temple before attending to the crying baby. It didn't' make sense as to why he would want to get up. Luke starts work again in the morning and has to be up early. I didn't really dwell on it though. I figured he would be right back to bed.

I laid back down in bed and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. I rolled over some forty-five minutes later, and Lucas still was not there. Something isn't right, he should have been back already. Slowly I made my way out of the room, puling Lucas's t-shirt closer to my body, adjusting to the A/C in the room. I started to make the left out of my room to go to the baby's room, but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the TV on in the living room. Out of curiosity, I began to head in that direction. The sight I found startled me, but at the same time warmed my heart. Lucas was sitting on the couch trying to teach Logan the ins and outs of basketball.

"Don't you think two weeks old is a little too young to be learning this stuff?"

"You're never too young for basketball Cheery."

"What are you doing Broody? You've got to work tomorrow." I kneeled in front of him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Teaching our son a valuable lesson about basketball." I kinked my eyebrow at him; he wasn't being truthful and I knew that. He sighed. "I don't want to leave and spend time away from him. I want to make the most of what I have now cause who knows what I'm going to miss."

"Luke" I took his free hand in mine. "do you really think I'm gonna let you miss anything?"

"You can't guarantee that."

"I promise you on our son and future kids that nothing is going to happen. I will take tons of pictures and even Face Time you once a day."

"Future kids? You have something to tell me Pretty Girl?"

"No, not just yet. We'll revisit this conversation in a couple of years from now. Let's just enjoy him right now."

"Deal."

"Is he still awake?" I cranked my neck but couldn't see Logan's face; Luke nodded his head. "He's gonna be off his schedule tomorrow."

"Who cares; I just want to enjoy this quiet and peaceful moment with you guys." Lucas leaned in to place a kiss on my head as I snuggled closer to his chest.


	29. Can't Help Falling In Love

_"Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>Darling so it goes<br>some things are meant to be  
>So take my hand, take my whole life too<br>for I can't help falling in love with you"_

"Come on man, let's get you dressed and surprise Mommy at the store. See…she's silly for working on a Saturday and it being her birthday on top of it." Lucas was getting Logan dressed, every once and a while tickling the baby's stomach enticing a laugh or a smile; the diaper bag and food from his mom's café was already packed and in the car. The last thing to get ready was the baby. "She's gonna be so surprised and then we are going to the River Court and shoot around with the guys.

* * *

><p>"Millie…can you see who that is? I'm in the middle of a sketch." I screamed, not once looking up. Luke waved Millie off and she went back to what she was doing. He picked up Logan's carrier and placed it directly on top of the sketch I was working on.<p>

"There's my baby boy." I said, taking Logan out and holding him close. He smiled, recognizing the sound of my voice. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Mom packed us some lunch and I figured we'd have a little picnic for your birthday."

"I don't know…" Millie grabbed Logan out of my hands.

"Pretty Girl, its your birthday." Lucas ran his hands up and down my sides.

"I know, but I need to get these sketches done by Monday and I really don't want to come in tomorrow." I saw that he got all disappointed. "How about we do a late lunch? I can finish my sketches by then and we'll have some what of a romantic lunch."

"I like that. Meet us at the River Court when you're done. I'll already be there with the guys."

"Luke, who's gonna watch him?"

"Mouth's gonna be there Cheery."

"Ok, but make sure he's bundled up."

"You know I will." Lucas was putting Logan back in his carrier, gave me a kiss, and made his way to the car

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, I made my way to the River Court. Considering it was Saturday, the whole gang was there. I grabbed my phone and keys and walked over to where Mouth and Logan where on the bench.<p>

"Hey Mouth."

"Happy Birthday Brooke." Mouth gave me a quick hug. "How old are you now, 18?"

"Haha, very funny." I gave Mouth a playful shove and looked down at Logan who immediately realized who it was. "if that was true means I just started going out with Luke." Both of us just started laughing. "Who's wining?"

"Luke and Junk. Game just started though, series is 2-1."

"They've played three games already?!" Panic and fear ran through me.

"Mhm."

"Please be careful Luke." I screamed, worried about his heart condition.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
>Told you I'd be here forever<br>Said I'll always be a friend  
>Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end<em>

"I'll be right back." I told Mouth, recognizing that ringtone immediately. "Hello?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AUNT BROOKE!" Bella screamed through the phone, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear for a second all the while laughing.

"Why thank you Miss Bella. And what are you doing today?"

"Well, I got up, watched some cartoons, ate breakfast, then played with my dollies, ate lunch, played outside with Daddy, tried to teach Sky how to say some words, and then helped Mommy wrap your present."

"Sounds like you had a very fun day. What's your sister up to?"

"She's in the garage helping Daddy work on his car, but she's a baby she can't help a lot." I laughed at so many different points in that sentence alone.

"Can I talk to Mommy?"

"Ok bye."

"Happy Birthday B!"

"Thanks Hales."

"So anything special planned for today?"

"I had to work a little bit which stinks, but now I'm waiting for Lucas to get done with this game and apparently he has a romantic late lunch/dinner planned."

"Aww that's cute. So I'm guessing he didn't give you his present yet?"

"No, we agreed on no presents. Do you know what it is? Hold on Hales….Mouth just rock it and he should go right to sleep." I heard Logan starting to get fussy and noticed it was time for his nap. "Sorry Tutor Mom, Logan's nap time."

"Oh, you need to go?"

"No no…Mouth's got it. I am curious about this gift though, now that he broke the rule."

"Me too."

"Bells said that Nate's got Skylar in the garage with him. I'm thinking he's hinting at wanting another one Hales…especially a boy."

"Hahaha, ya…okay. You just went through that, you know it hurts like hell."

"I know, but its totally worth it." I couldn't help but think of all the times Logan has made me genuinely smile this past month and a half since he's arrived.

"Of course it is, I love my girls more than anything, but Skylar's only a year old, give it time. We'll do it again, I'm sure."

"I'm sure of that too." I laughed out.

"Ewww, B…seriously?! Ok, so on a less gross note, you're present should be up there in a couple of days."

"I told you I didn't want anything."

"I know, but the girls picked it out and I couldn't say no to them."

"Ok. It looks like Lucas is done, let me go and I'll talk to you soon. Thanks for the birthday wishes and give the girls a kiss for me."

"Will do." I hung up the phone and started to make my way back to where the crowd now was at the bench. I see that Logan didn't go down as quickly as I thought he would.

"Luke, let's go for a walk with Logan."

"But we have one more game to play."

"Please?" I didn't want to embarrass him in front of everyone, but I just wanted Lucas to take a proper break to slow his heart down and not rush back into game five, god forbid causing damage to it.

"Ok." I grabbed Logan out of his carrier, maybe he close contact with me and the fresh air will put him right out. We slowly parted from the group and made our way along the river bank. We stopped at what we have now deemed as 'our' spot. The spot where we made our way back to each other all those years ago. The spot where we got engaged a little more than a year ago. I stopped and stared out towards the river, lost in thought and placed a kiss on Logan's head.

_We just walked hand in hand with no care in the word. Luke and I had just come from a romantic dinner, and I couldn't be happier. Everything is finally falling into place._

_"Hold up." Lucas stopped and pulled me back. "Do you know where we are?"_

_"The River Court." I gave him a puzzled look._

_"True, but this is the spot where we rekindled our relationship. In that moment I knew that I was probably going to love you for the rest of my life."_

_"Probably?" I jokingly slapped his arm._

_"Can you just let me finish?" I nodded. "In that moment and many after, I knew that I always wanted to be around and involved with this smart, beautiful, and independent girl named Brooke Davis. She is my whole world; nothing has ever been the same since I spilled her coffee all over her. But now I want one thing to change…" Lucas got down on one knee. "Brooke Penelope Davis will you do me the greatest honor and become my wife?" He slipped the most beautiful ring on my finger. Happy tears started streaming down my face. "Pretty Girl, what'd you say?" Luke started wiping the tears off my face._

_"Yes. Yes. A million times yes." I leaned into kiss him. He picked me up and spun me around, never breaking the kiss._

Logan's steady breaths pulled me out of my daydream; he was finally asleep. I pulled him closer to my chest.

"Can you believe its been a year?" It was like he was reading my mind.

"No, it feels like much longer. In a year, I opened the store, we got married and had a son."

"It flew by."

"But I wouldn't change a thing."

"Best year ever." Lucas pulled us into a tight embrace.


	30. Jesus Take the Wheel

_"She was so scared  
>She threw her hands up in the air<br>Jesus take the wheel  
>Take it from my hands<br>Cause I can't do this on my own  
>I'm letting go<br>So give me one more chance  
>Save me from this road I'm on"<em>

"Let's get you ready Buddy. We are going to the doctor for your eight week check up, then we gotta stop by Mommy's store real quick to check in to see how Aunt Millie's doing, and make Daddy a yummy dinner. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

* * *

><p>"Hi Dr. Johnson how are you?" I shifted Logan into my other arm so I can shake the doctor's hand.<p>

"Good….good."

"How is he doing."

"Sleeps through most nights, no problems at all. He's a great baby."

"I agree with you on that." Dr. Johnson grabbed Logan and put him down on the scale. Logan was good through the whole exam, until the doctor put the cold stethoscope on him, causing him to cry his eyes out.

"Awww, it's okay little man…don't cry it's almost over." I tried to calm him down, which did not happen until he was back in my arms. "I guess your like your Aunt Haley and don't like going to the doctor's huh?" Logan was still whimpering.

"Ok, so a couple of things we need to talk about. He needs a couple of booster shots, we can do that next time. But the more important thing is that while I was listening to his heart, something didn't sound right."

"What do you mean didn't sound right?" I asked, getting scared.

"Now, I'm not a pediatric cardiologist, but it seems as though he has holes in his heart and with your husband's heart condition, it should be most definitely checked out. Here is the name and number to the one in our group."

"Thank you, and I'll make the follow up appointment at the front?"

"Mhm."

I made Logan's next appointment and made my way to the car; the news the doctor said really didn't hit me yet. "Change of plans Logas. We are just gonna go to Grandma's café and get us dinner there. But first I gotta talk to Daddy." I quickly texted Luke, asking him to call if he's not busy. His text came back rather quick and I wasn't the answer I wanted to hear…_walking into a meeting, I'll call when I'm done._ I wiped the silent tears and realized I should call Karen.

"Hi Brooke."

"Hey Mom…I have a question for you, are you busy?"

"Not at all, just at the café…I got like 10 minutes before I have to go pick up Lily from school. What's up?"

"Oh, before I forget, I need a pick up order of our usual."

"Alright."

"When Lily was born, you had her checked for HCM by a pediatric cardiologist right? Since Luke has it."

"Ya, Dr. Pierce did the testing, but they came up negative, you know that."

"I know, but did you like that doctor?"

"Brooke what's the matter?" Her tone completely changed.

"They think Logan has something wrong with his heart and with Luke's condition they want to get him check out right away. His doctor gave me a name, but I trust your opinion better."

"Oh my gosh. I'm sure he's fine and this is all precautionary. What did Lucas say?" I glanced back at Logan who was just content in his seat.

"You're probably right. He was walking into a meeting and couldn't talk."

"It'll all be fine. I gotta go pick up Lily. The food will be here when your ready, and I'll text you the info. Send everyone my love, and let me know what happens."

"Thank you so much."

* * *

><p>I sat down on the couch and was still waiting to Lucas to call. Logan was sleeping in his chair in the living room, and I already had called Millie. I tried to not let me mind get the best of mine; all of these scenarios and problems where flying around it. Before I knew it, the phone was ringing on its spot on the counter.<p>

_When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished__  
><em>_And I cant seem to find no help or love for free__  
><em>_I know there's no need for me to panic__  
><em>_'Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me_

"Hey babe."

"Luke where are you?" I sat back down with a now awake Logan in my lap.

"Walking to my car and then heading home, why?"

"I'll talk to you later. I got food from your mom, is that okay?" I decided not to tell right then and there because I didn't wan him to be upset and driving.

"Ya, you know I don't mind that. I'll be home soon." Lucas was some what puzzled as to what was going on, "Cheery!" Lucas screamed a half hour later.

"We're in the kitchen."

"Hey there Pretty Girl." Lucas gave me a kiss before making his way over to the baby. "Hi little man." He kissed him on the head as well. "Smells good in here."

"Haha, very funny. Can you feed him while I finish heating up the food?"

"Of course, so you what was the text about?"

"He had a doctor's appointment today and everything's fine, but they may have found something wrong with his heart so I made an appointment with a pediatric cardiologist for Friday afternoon, you think you can take the afternoon off?" I said all in one breath.

"Of course I'll take off. What do you mean they may have found something wrong?"

"Dr. Johnson said that he thinks the baby has holes in his heart, plus with the possibility of having HCM, he wants Logan to get checked out by a specialist." I said, the tears forming in my eyes.

"Hey, so we'll get him checked out…and guess what, he'll be just fine." Lucas pulled the three of us into a hug, trying to be the strong one, but that was failing miserably.

* * *

><p>Timidly we walked into the doctor's office hand in hand, afraid of what the visit was going to tell. I purposely changed Logan's nap schedule so he could possibly be okay with these test and not put up a fight. Sitting in the waiting room, there was complete silence between us; both of our knees couldn't stop shaking.<p>

"Logan Scott." We both got up and followed the doctor to the back. "Ok, so what are going to do is run a couple of tests and then we'll meet back in my office to discuss the results and make a plan of action, if we need to." We followed the doctor and now the EKG technician to the room. "Can you undress him and try to keep him still?" Dr. Pierce told us as she set the machine up. I made my way over to the carrier in Lucas's hands to take the baby's onesie off. I laid him down on the tiny table, all the while caressing him; attempting to keep his attention on me.

Next we made our way over to where the cardiac MRI was located. They took Logan away from us to get him prepped for the testing.

"Only one of you can come inside." Dr. Pierce said, as if she was reading my mind. "I'll let you guys decide. Just no metal inside the room." She walked away.

"Luke." My voice was breaking, tears started pooling in my eyes. "Please."

"I'll go. I know, it's okay." He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head.

"We're ready for you now." Lucas started emptying his pockets and putting them in the carrier. I was escorted to a separate waiting room. All the while, good flashes and memories from my pregnancy came to the fore front of my mind. Lost in thought, I hadn't realized its been two hours until the nurse, who came and got me, told me. I just wanted this day to be over and the worst hasn't even started yet. I found Luke trying to sooth a now wailing Logan. This broke my heart into a million pieces.

"All the testing is done. Dr. Pierce wants us to meet her in her office to discuss it all."

"Let me try." I motioned for him to give me the baby. I put Logan's head right against my heart and eventually he stopped. We slowly made our way to the office once I put a now content Logan in his carrier.

"Hey guys, take a seat. I'm just going to cut to the chase. Logan has a few holes in his heart." My stomach dropped. This couldn't be happening. "Now with that along with the HCM history, and I want to go in and repair them right away. As you can see there's two holes right here and here." She pointed to two dots on the scans. My mind was barely comprehending what was going on. "The surgery will probably be about four to five hours, and I will be performing it so you will be in good hands. I know this is a lot to take in, but do you guys have any questions?"

"This surgery has to be done immediately?" I spoke up.

"No, but I wouldn't recommend putting it off."

"How long?"

"I know its natural to process this and get a second opinion, but honestly I wouldn't wait any longer than the start of the new year."

"Why?"

"As times goes on, it becomes more difficult and time consuming."

"How come this wasn't detected sooner?"

"Honestly I don't know. Its harder to see while you were pregnant. Or the holes could have just developed. Nonetheless, we caught it early and that's all that matters."

"Is he in any pain right now?"

"No, right now he's a happy and healthy baby. As time goes on, the holes would get bigger and more complications will arise." I looked down at my baby boy. This boy who doesn't have a care in the world. Who's only been in this world for two months. Luke's voice broke me out of my trance.

"Does he have HCM?" Guilt was written all over his face. It was his only question so far.

"No, but with it running in your family I don't want the hole to cause any more damage that could bring on HCM like symptoms. If you guys think of any more questions, please feel free to call the office or email me." She handed me her card with all of her contact information. Lucas and I were both too stunned to process it all and get up from our seats. We are all too young to be going through something like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so don't hate me for this chapter...had to put a little drama in there. Things are crazy here, so I'm not sure the next time I will be able to update. Enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading my story.<strong>


	31. Flashlight

_"I got all I need when I got you and I  
>I look around me, and see a sweet life<br>I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
>You're getting me, getting me through the night<br>Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes"_

"Brooke what's the matter?" Lucas picked up on the distress of my voice.

"Just got back from the doctors; wasn't feeling well after you left and it kept getting worse as the hours went on. Doctor said I have a severely contagious strain of the flu."

"Where are you now?"

"Home. I left the baby with Millie. Can you pick him up and drop him off with Mom or Dad? I don't want to be around him with the possibility of the surgery coming closer." Lucas sighed in defeat. He was just walking out of the door for lunch plans, and this just threw a wrench in it all.

"I was just heading out for lunch. I'll call Dad and see if he can watch him at the garage. Do you think Logan should stay with them until this all blows over?"

"I guess." I couldn't fathom the thought of being away from Logan for so long.

"Get some rest and I'll transport the boy around."

* * *

><p>"Hey Millie, sorry he got dumped on you." Lucas said as we walked through the door of Clothes Over Bros.<p>

"Its no big deal. He's been an angel all morning, sleeping ever since Brooke left. How is she?"

"Sounds horrible, but trying to put a brace face on and down play it all."

"Give her my best."

"Will do. And thank you for watching him."

"Anytime, I love my godson."

* * *

><p>"Hey Hales." I was relieved that I didn't get an answering machine.<p>

"Well hello there stranger."

"Ya sorry about that, been really busy with the baby." I said, hoping that Haley didn't pick up on the cracking in my voice.

"Its fine, believe me I understand. So what's up?"

"Well Luke and I were thinking of coming down this weekend for some what of a long weekend. You guys ok with that?"

"Of course, just in time for Bella's birthday and her school play." I completely forgot about them both.

"And what, you think we are coming down to see you? Nope. For you guys to meet Logan? Nope. Just for Bells events." I said laughing, something I haven't done in a while.

"Exactly."

"Ha, so we're going to try and make it down for Friday morning, and leave Sunday, is that cool?" I asked, not wanting to tell her the real reason for coming down.

"Mhm, the girls be so happy to see you guys and the baby."

"I know, it will be fun. Hales, I gotta go, Logan's waking up from his nap." I lied, Logan's been at Karen's for two days now. I knew that if I continued that conversation any further, the truth would come out.

"Alright, still not used to you having Mommy duties but go and I'll see you this weekend."

"Can't wait, give the girls my love." I hung up with Haley and immediately called Lucas.

"Hey Cheery, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know, but the doctor called."

"Which?"

"The second opinion for the baby."

"And?" It was like pulling teeth, but Lucas wasn't going to push me on it knowing my state of mind.

"They had a cancellation and were able to squeeze us in Saturday. Now I already talk to Haley and she said we could stay there."

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"No, I can't with her. Not over the phone like that." I started crying.

"Shush…it's alright, you'll do it in time."

"I told her that we would be there Friday like at lunch. I wanna take him to see Rachel and Quinn beforehand. Can you get off?"

"Not sure, if not I can always meet you down there late Friday night after work."

"Ok, go back to work…love you."

"Love you too…get some rest."

* * *

><p>"Sir, can I talk to you for a minute?"<p>

"Yes, come in Lucas."

"Mr. Strauss, you know how my son Logan has been having some heart problems?" Despite the end of that sentence, Lucas felt pride and joy whenever he got to say the words _my son_. "Well my wife just called and told me that we have an appointment to get a second opinion for Friday. I know that it is extremely last minute considering its Wednesday, but do you think I could take the day off? I really don't want her to go alone and she's already extremely shaken up…"

"Lucas stop rambling."

"Sorry sir."

"Now, I know you're a hard worker and take this job seriously. I also know that this thing with your son is somewhat serious. You may have the day off but next time I need more of a notice and may not be so lenient."

"Thank you sir, believe me I'll make up the work. I'll take some home over the weekend and work late both nights."

"I know you will, your head is on straight boy."

* * *

><p>"Hey there Pretty Girl." Lucas spoke softly as he walked into the bedroom. "How are you feeling?"<p>

"A tad bit more energy than before. What did Mr. Strauss say about Friday?"

"That's good. I put the medicine you asked me to get on the counter. He was okay with it, but I told him I'd make up the hours and work late this week. Are you sure you're up for going?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world." I knew that he was only asking because he cared, but it still stung a little.

"Even Bella's things?"

"Just an added bonus. By the time we get there I'll have three full days of antibiotics in me. How was the boy today?"

"Good, Mom said they were just putting him to bed when I called. She said Lily's been a big help. Maybe we'll get them all something special for doing this."

"I agree completely. Maybe when you go over tomorrow we can FaceTime so I can see him?"

"Of course. And if you're so sure of yourself being okay this weekend, why don't you get some rest?"

"Lie with me?"

"I'd love to, you know that, but I have some work to do to make up for Friday so I don't have to do it while we're there and we can enjoy this weekend as much as possible. Later?"

"Ok." Lucas placed a gentle kiss on my forehead as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"Wow, there's a number I haven't seen on my phone in a long time. How are you?" Rachel asked.<p>

"Very funny, I'm good…busy…how are you? How's Cooper and the kids?"

"Good…they are doing well. Haley tells me that congratulations are in order Miss New Mommy."

"Thank you." I blushed, loving my new title. "You still at the same office?"

"Yeah, it just seems like the right location for all of us."

"You busy right now?"

"Nope, slow day." Rachel looks at the phone puzzlingly, the phone call was cut short. Not too long after that the door opened. "Hello?"

"Aren't you glad it's a slow day?" I asked walking back to her office with a sneaky smile on my face.

"How'd you?"

"I was outside, wanted to make sure you guys weren't busy before I'd just drop in."

"We're never too busy for you and this little guy. Can I hold him?"

"Of course." I said, sitting down at Rachel's desk, just how I used to all those years ago, but this time with my son.

"So tell me about him." Rachel said as she was marveling at Logan.

"Well, his full name is Logan Keith Scott; Keith after Lucas's dad. He was born the first week of August and weighed 7lbs 6oz."

"Good baby?"

"Great baby."

"So what brings you down here? Last I heard you were still living in and loving Tree Hill."

"Uhh…Bella's birthday and she's in some play." My voice cracked as the lie came out of my mouth, hopefully Rae didn't pick up on that.

"Ya, Haley was telling me about that and invited us too. Lucas come down with you?"

"Mhm, he went to the food store to pick up something for dinner."

"That's good…he's really cute B…yes you are, you're the cutest baby I've ever seen."

"Thanks, I guess…ha. So how's the kids?"

"They're good, keeping me busy. Ash just started her senior year of high school and CJ started sixth grade."

"Wow, they grow up so fast. I remember when CJ just started school."

"Ya, it all feels like a blink of an eye. You better watch it with this one. Before you know it he'll be the one starting school." Rachel said, passing Logan back off to his mother.

"If he makes it that long." I mumbled under my breath while placing a kiss on his forehead.

"You okay Brooke?"

"Mhm, why wouldn't I be?"

"You worked here for two years…I know when something isn't right, it's all over your face. So what's going on? You and Lucas okay?" I was shocked at this revelation.

"We're fine…it's him." I motioning down to the alert baby in my arms. "He has something wrong with his heart and he's going to have surgery to fix it." Rachel's face dropped, that's not the reason she expected to hear. "Lucas and I are down here to get a second opinion…Bella's birthday just happened to be this weekend too. I completely forgot about it until Hales said something."

"I'm so sorry B, I didn't know." Rachel gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, unsure of how to really act in this situation.

"It's fine, not that many people know. I haven't had the strength to even tell Haley yet."

"He'll be fine. He will have the surgery and be the perfect little baby that already is. Don't try to worry so much; believe me, you'll pull your hair out."

* * *

><p>"You okay? You were quite the whole ride down, even after seeing Rae." Lucas asked, parking the car outside the house.<p>

"I'll be fine…"

"Cheery…"

"I'm sorry...I'm just worried."

"He's fine, he will be okay…its just a speed bump, we've had plenty of those in our lives, we'll get through it. Positive outcomes only, remember?"

"Mhm." Lucas leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll grab him."

"They're here!" Bella screamed from her spot on the windowsill, where she was most of the afternoon, and run outside. Haley and Skylar coming out shortly after.

"Aww, Bells…I missed you too." I bent down to the girl's level with my arms open, expecting a hug. Bella ran right past me and over to Lucas who just got the baby carrier out of the car. "I guess not."

"Baby." Skylar said, fascinated by someone actually smaller than her.

"Ya, that's your cousin Logan…be gentle. You too Bella." Haley said, walking right past me too.

"Wow double rejected, I haven't felt like this since high school." I let out a stressed breath, determined to make this a good weekend, despite everything going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. i went on vacation for three weeks. Good news for you is that the next chapter is already written and just has to be typed up (i hand write them first) and edited. Hopefully that won't take too long. Have a good weekend. :)<strong>


	32. When I Look At You

_Everybody needs inspiration  
>Everybody needs a song<br>A beautiful melody  
>When the nights are long<br>'cause there is no guarantee  
>That this life is easy<em>

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I look at you_

"Aunt Brooke, how come Uncle Lucas didn't come?" Bella's question pulled me out of my trance.

"He had to stay with Logan and your sister." I leaned forward to answer her question. I was in the very last row while Bella and Nate's mom sat in the middle row.

"He's not gonna come for ice cream then?"

"No, maybe we'll bring something home for him.' Nathan made a suggestive glance towards Haley, who did not see what happened. He must have noticed how quiet and out of it I was the whole night.

"Do you want to split something?" Bella practically dragged me inside the ice cream parlor.

"Uh sure?" I sat down at a table with Deb while the Naley clan got all the orders. Deb normally doesn't say two words to me and I was grateful for that tonight. A huge bowl of chocolate ice cream was placed in front of me. I picked up my spoon and nibbled on a few bites of it. Before I knew it, the bowl was empty, Bells must have scooped that whole dish down real fast. Nate again noticed this exchange, yet this time he kicked Haley's foot to get her attention. She now noticed it as well, and too became concerned.

By the time we got home, both Lucas and Logan were sound asleep. I quickly check on them before heading back down to the kitchen for something to drink. Unbeknown to me, Haley was sitting at the island.

"Tig." The whole house was quiet, the girls must have been asleep, so I jumped a mile when I heard a voice.

"God Tutor Mom, I didn't see you. Thanks for that scare; where's the girls?"

"Nate's putting them to bed. I wanted to talk to you, but you ran right up to your room once we got home, like a teenage girl." It was true and I couldn't help but smirk at my actions. "What's going on B? You've barely said two words since you got here."

"He's sick." I said after taking a big breath.

"Lucas? Then go home it's ok." I simply shook my head no, and the tears started to fall.

"Oh My God." I finally looked up from my seated spot on top of the island to see Haley too had tears in her eyes. I went on to explain to her what has actually been happening the past couple of weeks. "How come you didn't call me?"

"I couldn't do this over the phone. You'd be on the first flight up to Tree Hill."

"Is this because of Lucas's condition?"

"They don't know. They won't know until they go in."

"And when is that going to be?"

"Luke and I are unsure yet. We were thinking about two weeks before Thanksgiving. It all depends on what the second opinion doctor says tomorrow. Please don't be mad that I lied about the real reason of coming down, and almost forgetting Bella's birthday. I just haven't been myself lately."

"Hey, its totally understandable." Haley gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "You're 23 years old going through something no mother should have to go through." That's all she said, Haley didn't want to reflect any more on how tough this really is. "How's Luke taking it?"

"He started to blame himself at first, as I did too. But now he just wants to get the best team possible that will go in and be less painful for the baby."

"And you?"

"Haven't had a solid nights sleep in weeks. I find myself going into his room and just watching him sleep; wishing that it was me instead of him. He's only two and a half months old Hales, he should be a perfectly healthy baby who's main concern is food; not this or the surgery." The tears came back and were heavier this time.

"Come here." Haley just spilled me into a tight yet loving hug. "Anything you guys need, just let us know. And if Luke needs someone to talk to both Nathan and I are always here. If you guys just want to lay low tomorrow and not party, its okay. I'm sure Bella will understand."

"Thank you."

"We all love the three of you and are pulling for our little man."


	33. Compass

_So let your heart sweetheart be your compass when you're lost  
>And you should follow it wherever it may go<br>When it's all said and done you can walk instead of run  
>'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone<br>Never be alone_

By the time we made it back from the doctor's office, the party was in full swing. Both Lucas and I were quiet the whole way back; the surrealness of it all setting in. I changed Logan's diaper, fed him, and made my way outside to meet up with everyone. Quinn stopped me dead in my tracks before I even made it out the door, and before I knew it…I was baby free. Every time I caught Luke's eye, I could see he was enjoying himself. So in turn, I started to do the same. All of the girls from my old job were there, a lot of whom I haven't seen since my wedding. It was a nice little reunion. The next time I saw my son he was in Ashley's, Rachel's seventeen year old daughter, arms. I haven't seen her in so long and didn't want her to feel nervous with the baby in her arms, so I made my way over.

"Don't let your mother see you like that." I said slyly.

"Ha, I'm guess this is why she wanted me to come tonight." Ashley replied nervously.

"She figured you'd want to see him."

"Something like that. He's so cute. Go enjoy yourself, I'll watch him for a bit."

"Thank you." I gave her a sincere smile and walked back to the group. I could feel myself starting to relax and actually enjoy the party. That was until Bella collided into my legs.

"Aunt Brooke, where have you been?"

"I had to take Logan to the doctor, but I'm here now." I bent down to the little girl's level.

"Ya, I guess."

"Hey why don't you go play with your friends for now, and before bed you and I will play on the bouncy castle all by ourselves."

"Ok." she said, scampering away. I wasn't sure if I could handle another breakdown. I spoke too soon; a frazzled Ashley walked over to me with a screaming Logan in her hands.

"I swear I didn't do anything." She practically threw the baby into my arms.

"It's ok, it's getting close to nap time anyway."

"Oh okay." She said somewhat relieved.

"Thank you for watching him." I screamed back over my shoulder as I made my way back towards the house.

When I returned to the party some forty five minutes later, it was a completely different party. About half of the screaming little kids were replaced with adults. I found everyone sitting in a circle with a drink in their hands, so I grabbed one and made my way over there. Before I even got a chance to sit down, I spotted Ashley sitting in the front all by herself. Curiosity got the best of me, and I wanted to thank her for watching Logan, so I made my way over.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Tyler's coming to pick me up."

"Your mom told me about him, he's cute." I nudged her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"So how long have you guys been going out?"

"Two years."

"Love?"

"Ya." Something sounded off with that answer so I decided to pry.

"That didn't sound too convincing. Everything's okay?"

"Of course, we just had a huge blow up about something and through that I realized I love him." I couldn't help but smile, they sounded like a younger version of Luke and I.

"Ok, as long as you're okay. You guys will be fine, Lucas and I were the same way. I'm always around to talk, especially if you're afraid to talk to your Mom. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind." A car quickly sped up, I got introduced to the infamous Tyler, and he left just as quickly as he came.

I made my way to the back of the house and rejoined everyone who was in mid conversation about their children. I found Luke but no empty chair, so I sat on his lap. This action caused him to lovingly kiss the back of my head. I relaxed into him and enjoyed the rest of the night. At least I tried to, until the conversation turned and became about typical infant behavior. Quinn said something and I just couldn't take it anymore, so I got up and bolted to the house; mumbling some excuse that I had to check on Logan. Haley and Lucas looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. Rachel just shook her head at Quinn, having a feeling on what exactly provoked me. Quinn was just as lost as everyone else. Lucas started to get up, but Haley stopped him.

"I'll go." she said and followed me inside. "B?" Haley screamed and eventually found me sitting on the steps. "Do you want to talk about what just happened?" I shook my head no, silent tears streaming down my face. Haley just let me cry in her arms for as long as I needed to. I lost track of time and so did she. "So what did the doctor say today?" Haley finally figured out what it must all be about.

"The same as the other one." I calmed down a bit.

"And the baby isn't in any pain so you can do this when you guys said?"

"Ya, I kind of what to do it sooner rather than alter now."

"What did Lucas say about that?"

"We haven't really talked since we left the doctor."

"Tig, you gotta tell him how you feel."

"I know, it's just hard."

"It'll be okay though. You guys are great together, it'll be fine. I think he said something about going on the bouncy castle, go meet him there." I got up with Haley and we both started to go back outside, that was until Skylar came in with a dirty diaper. Haley and I unlinked arms as she turned around and headed to the bathroom.

Unbeknown to me, Lucas entered the house from the front. Lucas originally came into the house to check on me, but he noticed me walking back outside towards Rachel so he figured I must have been okay. He also saw the mounds and mounds of dirty dishes, so figuring he could help out, he rolled up his sleeves and started doing the dishes. Lucas lost himself in thought, until he felt a thud against his leg. Looking down, he saw Skylar firmly attached to his pant leg.

"What are you doing silly?" Lucas asked, bending down to pick up the child.

"I should be asking you the same question." Haley emerged into the kitchen as well.

"I figured I'd help you out."

"Don't be silly. Did you talk to your wife?"

"No."

"Go, you guys really need to talk." Haley grabbed Skylar out of his arms and forced him outside.

"Hey you." Lucas said once he found me laying in the middle of the empty bouncy castle.

"Hi."

"Haley's making me talk to you. I feel like we're in middle school." I let out a giggle. He laid down next to me.

"We do need to talk though."

"Still middle school feeling with that line." I knew what he was trying to do, distracted me from what we really need to talk about and make me giggle.

"I want him to have the surgery sooner rather than later. And you need to stop blaming this on your heart condition."

"As you need to stop blaming yourself because of the excessive drinking early on in the pregnancy."

"I haven't even said anything."

"I know you better than you think. I've known you for six years now. Ok, so stop blaming ourselves, check. Now what?"

"What if…" I couldn't form the words, my brain barely registered what I wanted to say. Tears started running down my face.

"No." I could hear his voice breaking as well. "We aren't going there." He pulled me closer to him. "Positive outcomes only, remember?" He placed a kiss onto the top of my head. We both stared out, unsure of what the future holds and how difficult the next couple of months really were going to be for the young couple.


	34. Long Stretch of Love

_"There's a long stretch of love  
>Coming down the line<br>I'm your rock that won't ever roll  
>And baby you'll be mine<br>I'll be right here beside you  
>If these good times get tough<br>Baby we're in for a long stretch of love"_

"Brooke, I can't believe you made it to my parade!" Lily happily said as we made our way towards the café.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world; plus I love how cute your costume is."

"I'm one of the Princesses from Frozen."

"Oh ya?"

"Yup, can you take me Trick or Treating instead of Mommy?"

"I don't see why not, you just have to ask her first though." Lily ran to the back with her mom to fix everyone a snack.

"Hey there Pretty Girl." Lucas leaned over the counter to give me a kiss. He was covering for his mom so she and Keith could go to Lily's Halloween parade at school.

"Hey you."

"Hi little man." Lucas pulled Logan out of his carrier as I got settled at the counter. "You changed his costume?"

"Ya, I found this one more fitting." Logan was now Iron Man instead of a basketball player. It all clicked in Lucas's head.

''I agree. And look at you all in leather, what are you supposed to be? Gemma Teller? My Old Lady?" Lucas asked with that sexy glimmer in his eye, all the while trying not to bust out in laughter.

"Ok, enough Sons of Anarchy before bed for you." I playfully smacked him. "This was just the first thing I grabbed."

"Whatever you say." We both couldn't help but laugh now. "Good day?" Lucas asked after some time of us both staring out into space, waiting for his parents to come back out.

"Ya." I said after letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. I in turn gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Really. If I keep it all out of sight and out of mind, I'm okay. It's once my brain shuts off and starts relaxing that it goes all over the place and to bad thoughts." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself, and not let the tears fall. "The holiday today, even though it's childish, kind of helps."

"I understand. Have you been sketching? Millie called me the other day, she was worried."

"I can't focus. Nothing seems important now."

"I know, but we're in this together, so if it gets overwhelming come talk to me please? I don't want you internalizing any of this."

"I love you." It was the only logical response I could think of. Lucas gave me a passionate kiss until we heard someone clear their throat followed by an _ewww_. We both knew that could only be one person…Lily.

"Luke are you coming with us?"

"What did Mom say?"

"I was actually gonna ask you guys to take her anyway." Karen piped in.

"Then its settled, let's have some snacks before we head out." We all nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Go ahead Broody, I'll catch up. I gotta answer this email." I screamed over the other screaming kids in the street all hyped up on sugar. Lucas nodded and tried to catch up to Lily who ran ahead of him to meet up with some of her friends from school.<p>

I pulled the stroller off to the side of the street, Logan was slowly waking up from his nap. There was some crisis with the distributor that Millie solved, but just wanted to keep me in the loop. She's a god send, especially with what's going on. She stepped up and I couldn't ask for a better employee. I made a mental note to do something to show her my gratitude. I finally caught up to Lucas who had this goofy smile on his face, that I guess was contagious because before I knew it, I was smiling too. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket, thinking it was Millie answering me, that was until it kept going. It ended up being Haley.

"Happy Halloween Tutor Mom."

"Awww it's your first Halloween as a mother."

"Are you going to say that every holiday this year?"

"Maybe." she said slyly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"The girls getting ready to go out?"

"Yup. Do you take Logan?"

"Him along with Luke's sister. Look." I quickly sent her a picture of a now awake Logan in his costume.

"So cute."

"Send me one of the girls when they are dressed." I started making faces at the baby to get him to smile and laugh.

"Will do. So how is everything?" I knew exactly what she was hinting at.

"As good as can be with what is going on." I didn't want my mind to go any further, so I knew it was time to end the call. "Gotta go Hales, give a kiss to the girls for me and we'll talk soon." Quickly I found my rock and pulled him in for a close hug. Luke gave me a puzzling look, but instead of answering the look, I just embraced him even more. Once I composed myself, we slowly started walking to the next house where Lily was.

"Happy Halloween Broody."

"Best Halloween ever Cheery." He placed a kiss on my temple as I instantly melted into his arms, content and happy with our son smiling away…there's no place I'd rather be.


	35. Something in the Water

_"Couldn't fight back the tears so I fell on my knees  
>Saying, 'God, if you're there come and rescue me.'<br>Felt love pouring down from above  
>Got washed in the water, washed in the blood and now I'm changed<br>And now I'm stronger"_

There are moments in our life that define us; that force us to reexamine ourselves and the path we now need to travel down. And it's at these times we are faced with a cross road, having two decisions to make…go forward and change or stay stuck in our old ways. It is heart wrenching to think that such a simple decision could define the rest of our lives. It's with this mentality that I decided I need to have in order to face this particular day…surgery day. I had to believe, with every fiber in my being, that I wasn't going to lose my baby today like I did all of those years ago. Logan's steady breathing against my chest pulled me out of my trance as we rode up the elevator to the surgery floor in silence. Even though I knew this surgery was going to help him so much, I couldn't shake the feeling of not wanting to be here.

"We'll take him from here." The nurse sweetly said as she approached us. My knees started to get weak. I wasn't ready, I couldn't do this.

"Mommy loves you so much." I whispered in his ear and pulled him close, tears forming in my eyes. I passed him off to Luke who looked just as bad as me.

In the blink of an eye, Logan and the nurse were gone and Luke and I were now sitting in the waiting room. As soon as I dropped my things, I burst out in uncontrollable tears and body shakes. How was this happening to me? This wasn't were I envisioned my future with Lucas. We were supposed to be happy, not two 20 something year olds sitting in the ICU waiting room, waiting on the outcome of our son. I turned my head to the chair next to me where Lucas was. He had the same blank look on his face that I did.

"Hold me." I barely got out. Luke embraced me and I have no idea how long he held me there for. His arms were the only familiar thing right now.

"Hey you." He looked more calm. "Mom dropped some food by."

"I was out?"

"Like a log; didn't want to wake you, you barely got any sleep last night."

**FLASHBACK**

Lucas rolled over groaning, once he noticed I was not in bed. it was 12:45, Logan must have woken up and he didn't hear it. He figured nothing of it and rolled back over to try and go back to sleep, knowing that I'll be back in bed with him soon. Soon came and went and before he knew it, it was 4AM and my side of the bed was still cold. This made Lucas nervous. He shot out of bed and checked the en suite bathroom, nothing. Muffles from the baby's room soon hit his ears; his feet followed the new sound.

"Pretty Girl, what are you doing? It's late." Slowly I turned to face him, with a tear streaked face, taking my eyes off a sleeping Logan for the first time in who knows how long. "Hey what's the matter?" Inaudible mutters was all I got out. He held me for a bit while we watched our son sleep soundly till I calmed down a bit.

"I don't know what to do. I feel like I should be doing something."

"At 4AM?"

"No, but what if tomorrow…"

"No what ifs. Positive outcomes only remember?" I shook my head yes. "Dr. Pierce is optimistic about it all and we should be too. And besides he's half a Davis and just like his mother, is stronger than you could imagine. So let's go." Luke leaned over the crib and grabbed a sleeping Logan.

"What are you doing?" I whispered following him out of the room.

"Sleeping with my family in our bed. I figured if we would all be together, we'd all get some sleep."

"Ok." I interlaced our hands.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

My mind flashed back to the present. "Have you heard anything?"

"Nope…going on hour three, half way done." I sighed defeated but there was truly nothing I could do about it.

I pulled out my sketch pad, thinking I would be inspired or something. Nothing. Turned on the tablet, again thinking that mindless TV will distract me. It just gave me something to listen to while Luke was trying to work. By hour four, I was getting restless and didn't want to listen to the show. I couldn't take my eyes off the clock, willing it to go faster. With every passing minute, my nerves intensified causing my hands to run through my hair multiple times. Every time a doctor walked in, my heart skipped a beat, subconsciously thinking it was us on the receiving end of the news. Hour five came and went. Now both of us were watching the clock, completely ignoring our phones, not knowing what to say to anyone who asked how we were or if we got any news. Finally, I spotted Dr. Pierce out of the corner of my eye. Practically sprinting over to where she was, craving any sort of news.

"Hey guys, let me cut right to the chase." she must have saw the fear in our eyes. "He's fine, awake, and alert. We repaired all of the holes." I breathed a sigh of temporary relief. "The second and final hole was more difficult that we expected, but he handled it all like a trooper. Not to scare you anymore but these next 24 hours are going to be crucial due to possible bleeding and other complications. This doesn't always happen but I just like to give my patients the heads up."

"Thank you so much. Can we go see him?"

"Of course. Don't be scared, he's wearing gloves just so he doesn't touch and pry the wound and dressing."

"Thank you, for everything." I left Luke's arms and embraced Dr. Pierce. Words couldn't express my gratitude towards her right now.

"You don't need to thank me, that's my job. I'll try to stop by and see him before my shift is over." She walked away talking to her interns. Happy tears started coming down my face. I melted in Luke's arms. This nightmare is finally over. We passed this hurdle together as a family. Timidly we walked over to the recovery room. Logan was in the corner all the way in the back. I kind of liked it back there; out of everyone's way and enough room for us to sort of spread out. Before I could solely focus on him, I sent out a mass text message to everyone with the good news then silenced my phone.

"Hey bud." Logan instantly recognized who it was surrounding him now, and I'm convinced he just smiled for the first time.

"Mommy and I love you so much." We both now had happy tears streaming down our faces and started settling into where we were going to be staying for the next couple of days.


	36. Siempre Tu

_Save another dance, shoot me to the stars.  
>Take me by the hand, and show me who you are.<br>Burning with your moves, floating with your hips.  
>You know I can't refuse the rhythm of your lips...<br>Wherever you're going, you know that I'll be there.  
>However you need me, just say when or where...<em>

I walked into the house after a long day of work, with a sleeping Logan in his carrier. I smell and hear Lucas already starting to cook dinner since I came home later than usual. Carrying the baby up into his room, I unbuckled him and place him gently into his crib, carefully trying not to wake him. The store was a mad house today and he didn't nap on schedule. As I came downstairs with a baby monitor in tow, entered the kitchen and an instant smile came to my face. Lucas was cooking dinner while listening to some type of salsa music, he must have not heard me come in.

"You gonna eat that all by yourself?"

"I always make enough for two, so I can dine with my gorgeous wife."

"Oh really, and where is that gorgeous wife of yours then?" Ignoring me completely, he simply grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on it, before pulling me in closer. "Luke what are you doing?" Before I knew it, we were salsa dancing on across the kitchen; it wasn't perfect, but we were having fun. "Where'd you learn how to dance like that?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise on the honeymoon we never got to take." Lucas said, dipping me immediately afterwards causing a chuckle to escape my lips while he placed a seductive kiss on my jaw line. Bringing me back up, Lucas spun me again so that my back was now towards him. Luke slowly ran his hand up the side of my body starting at the hip, I in turn nervously ran a hand through my hair, unsure what he was up to next. I slightly turned my head around and looked into Luke's eyes, and I knew exactly what was coming up next; his lips crashing into mine. We stayed like that for a while, our emotions getting the best of us, until the baby's cries filled the room as well as smoke from the food Lucas was sautéing.

"We...gotta stop...the food and the baby." I barely got out between kisses.

"I'll do the food?"

"Ok." I gave him one final kiss before heading upstairs. "Hey there Logs, what's the matter? It's time to get up? You make Mommy walk up here twice." Obviously kidding, I was so happy that he's finally the happy and healthy baby we've always wanted. Logan's cries stopped as soon as he was laying against my chest and we both went down stairs. "Daddy's still being silly Logan, what are we going to do with him?"

"Who are you kidding, you guys wouldn't trade me in for the world." Lucas pulled both of them closer, and they started dancing again.

"That is true, we love you so much and I'm so happy I'm here right now with you." They kissed and it ended it with embracing one another, including Logan, and never wanting this moment to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I know that this one is short; just a little fluff filler before the epiloguefinal chapter. Hope everyone had a nice holiday and enjoys the latest installment.**


	37. Beneath Your Beautiful

_"You've built your wall so high  
>That no one could climb it,<br>But I'm gonna try._

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
>Would you let me see beneath your perfect?<br>Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
>I wanna see inside<br>Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?"_

"Come dance with me." Lucas extended his hand, while I was originally making my way over to the bar, taking in the ambiance of the whole reception hall. Mouth and Millie really out did themselves with the _Winter Wonderland_ theme for their wedding. Everything in the hall was frosted, it truly looked like it was snowing and was absolutely adorable. The bridesmaid's dresses were powder blue, matching all of the groomsmen's ties.

"I didn't think you liked this song." I mentioned once we got to the dance floor.

"It's not that bad, I just want to dance with my Pretty Girl" I melted into his arms as we swayed to the music. "What's the matter Cheery?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"Come on, it's me. You don't have to put your wall up; I thought I successfully climbed that."

"You have, I'm just being silly."

"About what?"

"Are we bad parents for leaving Logan?"

"Why would you think that?" Lucas let out a small chuckle.

"Its his first New Years Eve and after the year we had it just feels weird not to have him with us. And it's our first night without him since the surgery, actually since ever."

"I know but he's fine. He's probably upstairs sleeping under the watchful eye of my mom and dad." A smile crept across my face because deep in my heart I knew he was right. "Would it make you feel better if we left the party a little bit before midnight and have the boy with us when we ring it in?"

"Can we get the baby right after they cut the cake?" My eyes were pleading with his. It wasn't that I didn't want to party or take this time away from Mouth and Millie, but I just miss my baby.

"I'm down with that as long as you don't think they'll mind."

"You realize who we are talking about right?" Now it was me who let out a chuckle. "They will be in their own little world and won't even know that we are gone, even though you are in the wedding party; watch." I grabbed his hand and made our way over to the newlywed table, vacating our spot on the dance floor. "I can't believe this day is finally here you guys; it feels like just yesterday was the engagement party. Congratulations.". I pulled them both into a hug, Lucas doing the same.

"It feels more like your wedding was just yesterday." Millie said laughing.

"I'm still surprised you got home in one piece that night." We all laughed at the memory.

"While you are here, Marvin and I wanted to thank you guys for allowing Logan to be apart of our special day."

"Of course, he's your god son. We wouldn't keep him from you."

"Speaking of Logan." Mouth interjected laughing. "I'm shocked you guys haven't left yet to spend the night with him."

"Actually…" Lucas scratched the back of his neck.

"Go, it's okay." Millie must have read his mind. "We understand, especially after the year you guys have had."

"Thank you." I pulled her in for a tight hug. "Enjoy the honeymoon, and do not worry about the store, we'll be fine." I placed a loving kiss on her cheek before saying goodbye to Mouth and heading up to the rooms. Karen surprised us by having Logan sleeping in the cot in our room, not hers, while her and Keith were relaxing watching one of the New Year's Eve specials.

"We figured you too wouldn't last all night without him." They started to gather their things once we entered the room.

"You are a lifesaver Ma." Lucas pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Happy New Year, enjoy it with your husband. Thank you for watching him." I gave her a big hug.

"Anytime. See you guys in the morning." Once they left, both Lucas and I changed out of our formal wear and put comfy clothes on. Walking out of the bathroom, I noticed Lucas was already laying on the bed with one of the countdown shows already on. I picked up a sleeping Logan and positioned myself in between Luke's legs. He just pulled us close and placed a kiss on the back of my head.

"Despite the lows and the very highs," Luke glanced down at the baby. "I wouldn't change a thing. It brought us closer together and only strengthened our love." My broody was definitely being broody and sentimental right now, and I guess I was too. He was right with the baby, wedding, and surgery this year was pretty eventful and life changing. Many fights and shed tears, but they all led to happier times. Now it was my turn to be broody.

"So now I'm going to do your job for a minute." We both laughed. "This year was life changing and adventurous, and I wouldn't have experienced any of it if it wasn't for you. I love you and loved that you spilled coffee on me and that I had the courage to actually go out on a date with you. So lets make next year more adventurous and have more memories, cause as long as I'm with you and Logan, I don't care about anything else. Happy New Year Luke."

"Happy New Year Pretty Girl." We placed a loving kiss on each others lips, truly meaning and embracing what we both said.

* * *

><p>Wells that's it guys. Hope you all enjoyed the ending and the whole journey. Just wanted to thank everyone who has stuck with me and reviewed every chapter. The positive feedback is what kept me going through this difficult time in my life. With that being said, I currently don't have any ideas at all for a sequel, suggestions and ideas are always welcome. I'm thinking about doing possible one shots with this little family. Happy holidays.<p> 


End file.
